HighVoltage
by The Mad Satin Hatter
Summary: Bella and her coven more to forks.Bella is a mind reader and has a shocking power aswell. they meet the cullen family. Jasper and Bella have known each other when they were human. will Edward and Bella fall in love. BxE NORMAL PAIRINGs *COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

" Isabella Maria Sophia. You will be late for your new school" my ' mum' Renee shouted up at me. Although she didn't have to I would have still heard it if she whispered. I had a quick glance in the mirror to make sure I look decent then ran down the stairs. I stopped when I saw Renee look at me disapprovingly.

" You are off to school. Not a fashion parade" she told me. I looked at Ellis my 'brother" who was chuckling.

" I am not going to school looking like that" I replied pointing to Ellis his stop chuckling. I thought I looked okay. I wasn't showing off. I was wearing white skinny jeans with black crises crosses all up the legs. Black converse with BELLA imprinted on my in metallic gold. A black blouse with a few ruffles on it with a v line ,with a white hoodie with black lace on it. I thought I looked nice. Not over the top but nice for the first day at school.

" Who's car are we off in" Ellis asked turning to me. I shrugged I didn't mind which car I went in both of are were fast.

" you better get off to school. Your going to be late" Renee said as she pushed us out the door. Ellis was already by my car so I slid in the passenger seat. We had hit the main round into town as Ellis was already going above 100mph. Great. We would get to school it know time how great. Not. School was the most boring part of my existence. If I could sleep I would want to sleep though school, its not that I would learn anything knew. I already have many degrees in countless subjects so it is not if I wasn't going pull anything out of the lessons that would interests me. Maybe I would be able to get out of lessons. Pretend am I. I mean I wont have a high temperature. But them I again wouldn't have a temperature at all being a vampire. Great that plan was out the window.

" Bella. Stop trying to get out of school" Ellis sighed. I hated when he did that. We was so much a like and we knew each other for so long. He didn't need to put much effort into what I am thinking.

I sighed. " But. I hate school. Why can we go back to collage I like it there" I mumbled. I already knew why. The younger we started out in a new place the longer we could stay there. Simple really.

Although I don't know if you could call are family simple. My "dad" Charlie he was at work now. He was very good at what he did but I never understood why he did it. He was a surgeon working at the local hospital. He was constantly working with blood. I don't know if I would ever get that kind of will power to work like that. Although human blood it never really temped me that way. Renee is was a stay at home wife. I knew she wanted to go out and work but I don't think that she could bare to not be there when we came home from school. Ellis who I wished wasn't classed as my brother. Is in fact older than me by 60 years. But you could never tell. He was the one who was always playing jokes. The one that you could rely on to crack up at something not funny. The one that sometimes had you so angry you want to electrocute him. Well I guess the last one is only me. But still everyone gets angry with him. But he has good self control when he wants its. But its just that he never seems to want it. He has never strayed from the vegetarian diet. He always has it in him too.

" why do you have to get a girl car" Ellis Asked me.

" Ellis I have three cars you div. this is a normal and it's a mini cooper there is nothing wrong with that" I turned to him.

" But come on Bella. I mean it doesn't go fast" he sighed

" Its not MENT to. And it goes faster than yours I re did the engine" I was very smug. I didn't think my car was girly. It was a shiny black with a metallic light green roof and racing strips. I loved it. I was brand new. He was lucky I let him anywhere near let alone drive it. But today I could be bother to put up with a fight. I just wanted to get school over and done with. Its so boring having to pretend that I was learning something when I was only there to make me look more human. Its been 100 years sense I was change I don't regret being changed. although it is still painful to talk bout. Ellis found me and brought me to Charlie. The change wasn't painful and I didn't go though the normal pattern of a new born. I was calm when ever I got angry I didn't kick off. I just blew the fuses in the house. I didn't mean to its just I have a super natural power. Which I have mastered to keep under control. Most times. Its hard to explain what my gift. I can control electrical stuff. But then I can have electricity come out finger tips like sparks. Or use it as a rope to tie people just or as a shield. Its so weird but what is weirder is when I do so my eyes they go purple. Ellis still calls me a freak but then again he can change the weather. Some days make it cloudy. Raining. Snow. Generally he tried not to make his angry get in the way of the weather. The last person that peed him off there car was hit by a bolt of lighting. Which I had to stay well away from as I would be the conductor . I don't think it would hurt but walking away for a lighting bolt that would turn a few heads. We was at school by now. It was only a short drive. About 10 miles which took roughly 10 minutes by the speed my brother was going. I noticed as we pulled up a few heads were turning. New kids. But also were we where parked was the main conversation. It just looked like a sliver volo it was. I wondered why people were curious why we had parker there. Well it was an empty space. And its not like anyone owned it. With a sigh me and Ellis got out. I could help smile when I saw all the girls round the area turn there heads and was all googly eyed. I waited for Ellis to join me.

" Your turning heads" I whispered to him as we walked into school. He chuckle. " Your not doing so bad yourself. Some lad have no taste" he rolled and laughed. I didn't find that fun so I punched him in the chest.

" Your such a nice brother" I said sarcastically.

" I know. I am the best. Do you smell that?" he had a more hushed tone at the end. I took a deep breath. There was sweet smell in the air. It was very nice. But that also meant one thing. Vampires.

" Ellis. Chill out. I don't want you starting world war 3" I said in the same hushed tone. I heard him sigh.

" your right. Renee and Charlie wouldn't like us to start a war on the first day"

" US. When did I come into this it would just YOU" I turned to him. He rolled his eyes. I hate walking at human speed. So slow. So boring. So. Yuck. Although I was impressed the way Ellis handled himself he hates other vampires. I mean the ones that aren't like us that only drink human. He was very angry with them for it. But I didn't understand why its there choose what there diet is. They cant help it if they have a weakness for human blood. That doesn't make them evil. Does it? We had finally gotten to the front office where we had to get are time tables.

Now I don't have to excuse I don't know what class I was meant to be in. so I guess I was going to have to start school all over again This would be great. The one thing that made he unhappy the most is that Ellis is saying he is a year older. And according to his drivers licence he is. And yet he only gets one more year left were as I have two. Great. I didn't want to stay here anyway. Only two years. I was interrupted from my deep train of thought when Ellis pushed me though the door. I guess I wasn't moving fast enough.

" Bella. Kept your head clear" he whispered in my ear. I looked up quickly. The old women at the office desk greeted us with a smiled.

" How may I help you" she ask. Her lips hardly moved but there stained with lipstick. Red. Here hair was like in little sausages. Unnaturally orange. Her face was wrinkly with blue eyes that sat deep into her head. Covered in green eye shadow with had know place of a the face of a hooker let alone a receptionist.

" We have come to pick up are time tables. I am sorry we are early its just we didn't know what time first bell went" Ellis explained to the receptionist. I fact we were early but only by a ten minutes at the most nothing to get over excited about. The receptionist nodded then wondered off into the back room. She came back holding some slips in her hand she passed one to me and then Ellis. She tilted her hand slightly as if to wonder what to say. What ever it was she didn't say anything which I was glad about I wanted to get school over and done with as fast as I could. I didn't want to hold it out for much longer. My existence seemed to be getting more and more pathetic. Depressing. Like I have nothing to live for. If I didn't live. If I was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way to my first lesson. Great I had biology. Ellis was doing advanced English Literature first. If biology wasn't the most boring subject in the world. I have been on submarines doing marine biology research and know I have to pretend I am not that intelligent that I have the very basic average intelligence. Well not this year I might as well start this year with a bang. I guess it will be more fun for me to pass all my classes this year. Even pe. I hated cross country. Not because I wasn't good at it. It was because I couldn't go fast enough. Dam. I walked into the class room. Everyone was looking at me. Great I hated being the new kid. I walked over to the teacher who had seem to blush a slight red. Interesting. " Hiya. I am Isabella Swan" I smiled at him.

" And how do you spelt it" he asked I rolled my eyes.

" I-s-a-b-e-l-l-a S-w-a-n.". he looked at me for a moment then pointed to the only seat available in class. He handed me 5 big text books. With a warning of. " Careful the books are heavy" he was struggling with the books himself. He handed them to me. He looked a little surprise as I held them without any sign of struggle. In fact they were light. But there again super natural strength has something to do with it. I made my way over to the spare seat everyone was looking at me. The lads all had the same look upon there face they were all mindless zombies. How interesting . A female vampire making male humans into zombies. You really couldn't get much better than this. I smiled to myself as I heard what the lads where thinking. Mind reader. Although I tuned it out very well. Ever my family. I blocked there's although. But I could always unblock them when I wanted. I always tried to give them as much privatise as I could.

I took my seat. I heard some of the lads mental angry as I sat down.

_I wish I was Edward Cullen sitting next to her._

_She cant be real. She is like a goddess._

_I bet Edward Cullen isn't even interested in her._

They were just some of the less violent ones. I really don't even want to think about them. I had to block them out alone with all the fanatics that were rolling though most pathetic little minds. I had to blank them out other wise they might get electrocuted which wouldn't be the best thing for a human. I sighed as I placed my books on the table with a quite thud. I guess this was it. I guess in some ways I was lucky because today there was an experiment going on in class. Something to do with human cells with it wasn't blood. I was okay. I know I would be able to handle the smell of blood but I don't have any of my own. So there for I would be caught out. Interestingly the teacher was in ore of me and my lad partner Edward Cullen. I was interesting to find that I couldn't read his mind. Although I wouldn't want to it would be bad enough to know what the lads where thinking I didn't want to know what my lad partner were thinking. I shrugged causal. Trying to free my mind of the vial thoughts running though the minds of the others. Something caught my attention though. My brothers mind was angry. Full of range. I went back trying to figure out what was wrong. There was a vampire in his class. This other vampire I was sure I knew him. I was sure of it. He looked so familiar. They were both staring at each other. They were both filled with hate. They were going to fight with each other I could hear what they where both thing they BOTH had to be stopped. I quickly razzed my hand.

" Sir could I please be excused I don't feel to well" I put on a ill face he just nodded. Then I heard him think about how Cullen looks the same maybe I sure see if he was okay. As soon as I was out the class room I darted to my brother room. Human speed wasn't fast enough. I felt like I was flying as I darted round the halls. I heard My teacher excuse Edward Cullen from class as well.

I was at the door of my brother class. I knocked on it quickly. Remembering not to break it.

" Come in" I heard a weak voice say. I stepped though the door. My eyes where set upon my brother. He looked like he wanted to kill the other vampire so much. I smiled at the old lady.

" Would it be possible to speak to my brother" I flashed some of my teeth. The lady nodded. Ellis got up and slowly made his way out of the class room. I pushed him out the door and closed it.

" What the hell do you think you are doing" I spat out though my teeth. Before he could answer there were three other people around. I could only hear two of there thoughts. They went into the same class room I had just been in but this time. They came of with another figure. He was tall and had short blond hair. A low snarl came from Ellis's throat. All of them looked at us. I turned to Ellis.

I hit him as hand as I could in the stomach. " Stop it. Calm down" I grabbed him and pulled him away form the others. Just then I heard what the other angry vampire was thinking. It jumped up to attack us. I quickly grabbed Ellis and ran with him outside. Onto the field.

" Ellis. Calm down" He pushed me aside. I saw that three vampires where standing on the a few hundred feet away. Two of them was both trying to calm the blond one down. The first one was a small female vampire with an angelica face short black spiky hair. The other was a male a few inches shorter than blond one with a funny coloured bronze hair a strong jaw line.

" Jasper chill out" The short female said. That name I knew it.

" Edward. Alice. Just back off" he hissed though its teeth.

So the female was Alice and the Bronzed hair male was Edward. Of course Edward Cullen know wonder the teacher thought was he had. Jasper snarled at Ellis. Ellis snarled back.

I turned to him quickly. " I swear to God Ellis if you don't snap out of it I will stop you" I looked into his eyes. He knew exactly what I meant. I heard what he was thinking. He was thinking about taking the others out first. A snarl came from Edwards mouth at the same time I reacted by shocking Ellis. I jumped out the way.


	3. Chapter 3

" Stay out of my mind" he hissed at me.

" Well maybe if you backed off I wouldn't need to read it" I pushed him back. I turned to the others. " Sorry about this" I told them. Ellis lunged at Jasper before anyone could do anything he froze. Them jumped more violently. I shocked him again.

" I mean" I said though my teeth. " Back off" I turned to Ellis. He looked shocked. " I think it is best if you go home" I told him. I heard Jasper think about how he could get him there. I quickly turned to Jasper. I walked up to him slowly. " That doesn't mean it can follow him. Or ambush him. Or any of the things that are running though your mind right now" I kept my voice calm. I thought my car keys at Ellis. " Go home" I told him. I took the keys but froze for a second. I looked at him. Then he ran to the car. I heard the tires screech as he spun round the corner. Ask soon as I was sure he was safe I started walking away from the other vampires. Some one grabbed my arm. They spun me around. It was Edward. " You can read minds?" he asked. His eyes filled with curiosity . I sighed. " Yes." I narrowed my eyes. Trying to read his mind again. He eyes were shocked although they were incredibly beautiful. " And shock people?" if voice was almost in disbelieve. " I can control Electricity. Yes". He let go. 

" So how did you know that Jasper needed your help" I tilted my head to the side. He smiled at me. " The same way you did" he answered. So he could need minds as well. I have never come across two vampires with the same gift. How interesting. I nodded. I wanted to go back inside to go back to class but I was worried my temper would flare up. " Thank you" I heard Alice say. I turned around and I was already being hugged. I smiled. I hugged her back. Jasper looked at me. He was frowning then I knew know he was. It was so clear. After Alice had freed me from her hug I walked over to Jasper. There was smile of his face. " Jasper Whitlock is that you" I couldn't help but smile. I saw on his face he knew who I was as well. He eyes got wider. " Isabella" he said as he picked me up to hug me. He quickly put me down.

Alice stepped forward. " I am clearly missing something here" she said in a unhappy voice. Jasper turn to her and smiled. " This is Isabella Meyer. I knew her when her and I was human. She saved me life." he shook his head.

" I thought you was dead" he said turning to me.

" I survived the blast. But you were down on the list of the dead. You went missing." I shrugged. He smiled at him. Then looked serious. " who changed you .how" 

" well. After the blast I moved I went over to England it was fairly peaceful back then. I found myself a house it was nice. Comfortable. My parents had just died so I was morning there lost. There was a lighting storm blowing in from the south I decide I would for a walk before it hit us. I ran into some men who was drunk out there faces. They started beating me up. After a few hours of the continues beating then left me there for dead that's when Ellis found me. He took me to Charlie were he changed me. While I was changing I got hit with a bolt of lighting. I guess that's they I am so shocking" I smiled. He moaned. 

" Your jokes never got better" he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes.

" Shut up. You're the one who couldn't tell jokes if I remember correctly. No sense of humour" I heard Alice giggle. 

" You to are like a married couple" she giggled. I moaned.

" Great. That makes me feel a lot better" I smiled at Jasper.

" I guess your to electrifying to find love" he snickered at me.

" Great joke. I'll elect cute you in a minute" I muttered.

" Isabella . Do you think your mother would be happy with if you hurt me" he narrowed his eyes. I laughed.

" Heaven forbid. I hurt her little jasper" I laughed louder. Edward was staring at me it was getting uncomfortable. I pushed it aside for a moment. " Jasper will you do me a favour?" is smiled at him.

He nodded. " Well you try not to kill Ellis. He did save me" I looked at him for a moment.

" fine Bella. Only if you do me a favour?" he smiled at me. I also nodded. " Come round to my home around 6ish. We have a lot to talk about. You may bring Ellis as well" It would be nice. I haven't seen him in near 200 years I would love to come round. And him inviting my brother that was never generous of him.

" Are you turning soft with old age. Or is it something else." I chuckled as I looked at Alice smiling up at Jasper. He rolled his eyes. _I could still kick you ass_ I heard Jasper. I looked at jasper 

" That's what you think" I smiled flashing my teeth. Edward still started at me. Like his eyes were about to fall out his eyes.

" I think I better get to class. Come on Edward you too" I smiled at him as I pulled his bare arm. He followed me back to class.

" So you know jasper you saved his life" Edward whispered to me when we was in the school building. " Yes. There was a storm. A gust of wind blew him over a top of a cliff into the sea. I dived in after him. I had to drag him out had to give him CPR. Its weird when he first hugged me today it was like when he woke up to find I had saved him." I smiled. " He is like my big brother. Always has been since I saved him".

" I have never seen him act that way towards anyone. Not even to Alice" Edward turned to me. I looked into his eyes. If I could blush I would. Edward smiled at me. " you know he will forever be grateful for you saving" he sighed at continued to walk. I followed.

" I know" I said quietly. 

" didn't you heard what jasper was thinking when he hugged you?" Edward asked.

" I didn't actually" I was curious. 

" How could you not hear. He was shouting it" Edward seemed confused.

I touched my head. " I can block voices out. Just to give them some privacy" I smiled. He looked a little shocked. " I will show you at lunch" I whispered to him as we was at the door of are class. We had missed the experiment by the time we got back into class .


	4. Chapter 4

_We had only been got ten minutes. I walked in Edward behind me._

" _Nurse sent us back" Edward said before I could even open my mouth. Sir nodded and we both took are seats. Most people in the class was fantasizing about me and Edward. I ever heard some of the lass talk to each other about how close Edward was to me. How he was never like that to anyone. Interesting. I heard a snap. I looked up Edward's jaw was clenched his fists into balls._

" _What's wrong" I whispered to him._

" _That lad over there. Listen" he pointed to a blonde haired boy. He was daydream by the pose of his body he looked bored. I listen carefully. Gross. I cannot see Edwards problem though. He was fantasizing about what he would do to me. If I could be sick I would. I looked at Edward his eyes were filled with hate._

_Like he wanted to kill him. What a odd reaction. _

" _Give me your hand" I ordered to him. He looked at him then gave me his hand. I held his hand and closed my eyes. I was thinking about a mental mind block. I opened them again. " Better" I whispered._

" _I cant hear him" _

" _I know. Mental mind block"_

" _You can do that. Wow. You have to teach me" he smiled._

" _Of course I will" I smiled back._

_I hadn't noticed I was still holding his hand when I heard some people thinking about it. I guessed with both heard the same think as we let go at the same time. " Sorry" I whispered to him. He just chuckled. " I guess were the hottest new couple" he whispered to me. I rolled my eyes. "I think we would have to be on a date first" I chuckled back. " True. That can be arranged "_

" _Shut up" I laughed quietly and pushed him away. He smiled at me. I smiled back. _

_I wish I knew what he was thinking. I would give anything to know what was inside of his head. We where both silent after that. Every so often I would head girls giggle but it didn't bother me. It was 5 minutes till the end of the lesson and sir had said we could pack up early for being so good. After I packed my books away into my bag I noticed a small group of lads and lass form. After a few minutes talking between themselves one of the girls came up to me. She smiled at me. I smiled back. _

" _we were wondering if you wanted to have lunch with us" her voice worried me. She must me so scared at my reaction. _

" _I would love too" I replied I was always polite she smiled back at me then at Edward her mind ran away from her after that. She joined the others where there was some giggles and some high fives. Odd. I turned to Edward._

" _Why don't you have lunch we me and my family" Edward offered. I heard some people think in the group that I would so sit with. Some of the lads wanted to kill him. And very violently. I wanted to kill them myself but I didn't let it bother me for the time being. I smiled at him. " No. its okay I already have a lunch date" I heard some gasps as some people heard me turn down Edward Cullen. Oooft. " O. so it is a date then." he asked rasing his eye brow._

" _Yes lunch. " I smiled at him again. _

" _Well if I knew that sooner then I would have ask you first. So we can be the hottest new couple." what was he saying._

" _What?" I was shocked_

" _You're the one that said a couple implies a first date" he chuckled._

" _why do I even bother" I sighed. _

" _Is that a no then?" he asked_

" _Yes Edward its no" I rolled my eyes I heard more people talk. I noticed that all the boys where getting there hopes up. Edward leaned over to whisper something in my ear._

" _I will get you sooner or later" I made sure my voice was very low so no one could hair me. " In about hundred years" I laughed quietly. He smiled._

" _That's a date then" he said out loud._

" _Your impossible" I sighed "Caída enamorada" I hoped Edward didn't know what that meant. Falling in love. With a vampire who is like a brother to the man I saved. Who is like my brother. Yikes._

_The bell went and I quickly grabbed my thinks I started walking to the next class. I noticed Edward was walking beside me. Very close. Then I saw I a big tall dark haired guy walking. I listened careful to his thoughts he to was a vampire. Emmett. _

_Nice catch there Edward_ I heard him think the halls where quite still.

" He didn't catch anything Emmett" I shouted over to him. He looked at me in surprise. I smiled at him. The halls where busy so he didn't get a chance to reply. I looked at Edward he looked like he was in pain. " What's wrong"

" So many minds thinking disgusting thoughts. I just cant deal with it. I just want to kill them all." I held out my hand he took it. " You will have to guild me to class" I whispered to him. I closed my eyes. I heard people talk about us holding hands. I just let it trail. I started building blockades in Edwards mind. Keeping the babble out. Making sure that he could take the barricades down himself. If he wanted too. I made sure he could hear his family and Ellis. I closed down ever door. I winced a few times as I heard people talk about me in a vial way. I took a deep breath then pushed myself out of Edwards mind. It took a second for me to recover he takes a lot out of you. I got to my next class I noticed Edward was still holding my hand. He pulled my arm so I was closer to his body. I learned over to my ear.

" Thank you" he whispered then let go of my hand. I turned into the class I noticed yet again everyone what staring at me. Most people had noticed me walking with Edward Cullen I have to say I am impressed by the amount of girls that had fallen for him luckily he could hear there thoughts anymore. With I guess would be a good thing to him. O maybe it was just a good thing that I can tune them out.

The teacher had sat me next to one of the members of the group that asked me to lunch early. I kept my mind open to her thoughts I didn't want to be caught out.


	5. Chapter 5

" Hello. Am Jessica. You still having lunch with us today" she smiled at me.

" Yes. that's the plan it was very nice of your group to offer since my brother has gone home I was afraid I would have to sit on me own" I shrugged. I knew that Jasper would never allow it but still I had to make and effort. Try to be friendly anyway.

" Why did your brother go home?" she asked in a timid voice.

" Well. My brother isn't every well " I smiled at her. I felt bad for lying but I was only to protect our secret. I could not say he was about to be in a fight with Jasper and tear each others throats out. Of better yet they were vampires interesting.

" Do you feel okay?" Jessica asked.

" I am not 100% I wont be getting anything to eat a lunch but I will still sit next to you if you don't mind" I smiled half heartedly.

" It is okay I totally understand. Of course you can still sit with us" . Nothing was interesting I just started listening to others mind. I wanted to see what people thought of me. I was surprised how offer Edwards name came up a lot mostly in the minds of the lads it was filled with hate. Although once or twice I did hear how lustful and handsome he was from males. I cant wait to tell him. It was hard to contain my laughter but I thought it would be better laughing in class for know reason. Or logical reason people might think I am mental. It was at the end of the lesson when I was interrupted my Jessica talking to me.

" You and Edward seem close" like it was a statement .

" No. not really I hardly know him"

" You seemed to be getting along with him fine in biology" she giggled.

" not really. He was just telling what I missed in biology"

" But you were holding hands" he giggled again.

I held out my hand and placed my other hand around.

" Yes. He was showing me what I missed" I ran my fingers along the bone. " The blood vessels and the nerves" I smiled at her.

_Why couldn't it be more juicy. More fun. Why did it just have to be boring. Edward Cullen though. wow. Gossip. I need some gossip…._

Her mind trailed off to a point where I had to block the mental pictures out before I did throw up. The bell went so I stared walking towards my next class. I was to caught up in the minds of others I didn't notice Jasper and Alice was beside me.

" Bella ?" Alice ask as I walked along. I shook my head to get it clear. " Sorry. Spaced out." I shook my head again. They both laughed. " What's funny" I was puzzled.

" Edward gets the look sometimes" Alice giggled. I raised at eye brow. How is that funny. Yes another mind reader but I seriously just didn't understand.

"What ever. I still don't think its funny" I told them.

" Bella. What did you do to Edward he seems happier more relaxed" Jasper asked me.

" Not much. He will tell you later" I smiled at them.

I finally got to my class. I think it was French I blanked out after. I was like a haze. It was cloudy. Jumping from one mind to the next just trying to get into a mind of a human again making sure I don't slip up. Body language and everything it was interesting to know that so little go on in this town that people don't know about. But there were little things. Things that were not important like birthdays. Couples. Lovers. Who has done who behind bins. But bigger secrets like the Masen and Cullen's they had not a clue about. Amazed at how the human mind really truly worked. I was abit shocked at the time when I heard the bell go and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find it was Jess. I smiled at her.

" Come on then. Before all the good food gets taken" he laughed. I followed her to the table were her friends were sat. I smiled as a sat down. Most of the lads minds were blurred. They couldn't think straight.

" This is Isabella. But call her bella" Jessica introduced me. " This is Mike. Seth. Anna. Preston and Josh" she pointed out each of the members of the group. Mike was short and blondish hair. Seth was tanned with freckles and black hair. Anna she was petite with blond curl hair. Like big ringlets. Preston was pale with a mucky blond hair. Josh was bigger than the other a muscular he clearly worked out a lot.

I smiled at each other of them.

" No lunch today Bella?" Mike asked.

I shocked my head " I don't feel very well. Best to leave me" I smiled at him.

" Hope your feeling better soon Bells" Seth said.

" Thank you" I smiled at him. As soon as I smiled I heard Josh's mind click Seth was getting more attention than he was and he didn't like it.

" So Bella where is your brother" Josh quickly asked.

" He is in worst shape than me so he has gone home" which was true he was in worst shape than me. He was very violent. But I didn't feel I needed to mention that.

" well I hope he feels better soon" Anna told me. She blushed a little as she said it. She clearly like him. I just hoped for her sake he didn't like her. Now that would be deadly. I smiled at her. Thinking it was sweet that she cared about him. At least she didn't have these sick fantasises like most people did. Over by the Cullen's table someone way thinking about me. _I bet she isn't even a really vampire. Look at her she is too tame. She doesn't even stick out in a crowd._ I turned my head slowly. It was Emmett I looked at him for abit. I turned around to face the group.

" Would you excuse me for a minute. I have to sort a ride home" I smiled at them. They nodded at a got up. I walked towards the Cullen's table. I sat opposite Emmett.

" Too tame am I?" I asked him. He looked confused.

" Don't stand out in a crowd. I blend in?" I titled my head. Just then Emmett jump slightly.

" Oops. My bad" I whispered to him. The others where laughing. Even Rosalie. He shot a look at me.

" O I have something to tell you" I turned to Jasper. I got up and whispered in his ear so know one else can her me.

" Edwards being turning a few heads. From the same gender" I couldn't help up laugh. Jasper burst out laughing to.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a good thing he didn't have to breath. It could anyway. They looked at us confused.

I walked over to Emmett. I whispered in his ear the same. There was a big booming laugh. Some people turned round from the lunches to see what was so funny. The others just glared at me.

" Its okay. They will tell you when they can breath again" I said as I grab a apple off of Edward's tray. I spun it in my hand a few times. " Bye" I said then took a bite out of the apple. As I walked away. I sat down at table again. All my new friends stared at me.

" Doesn't matter. I don't understand it ." I told them. They all smiled at me. I took another bite of the apple. The only human food I could eat. Apples. I loved them. I could still hear Emmett laugh. Then a higher pitched laugh and a coughing laugh. I guess Rosalie and Alice thought it was funny. I quickly turned. Edward wasn't looking at me. He had he back faced to me. I thought it was funny I tried so hard to not let it escape my lips. But I did it. I finished my apple after a bit and went to go put it in the bin. I saw Edward come to the bin with his tray out of my eye. I stared to walk away when he grabbed me arm.

" Hey Edward" I said casual. His jaw was clenched. His eyes was very angry. " Why did you do that" he spat though his teeth

" Because it is hilarious" I said laughing again. He put his hand over my mouth.

" It really wasn't" he moved his hand.

" It really was. Did you see you expression… Are you mad?"

" Yes"

" How mad?"

" Very"

" I am sorry I made you mad" I told him he shook he head.

" Nope. Not good enough" he said.

" What is then?" I asked him.

" I will forgive you if you go on a date with me" he smiled I rolled my eyes.

" Fine. Then" I sighed.

"Great" he replied then made his way back to his table. I made my way back to the table slowly. Jessica looked at me in amazement.

" What did Edward want?" she was about to jump out of her seat

I shrugged " To remind me about some assignment in biology" I sighed again. I only wish it was true. I didn't mind going on a date with him. He was sweet and amazing gorgeous. Plus he was a vampire. I was happy at that moment. I blended in well with the others. I was going on a date with a mind reading vampire. The brother like figure in my human life had returned. Although I still had know way of getting home. I might just run. The school field lend onto the woods so I wont get seen.

The rest of the day pasted in a blur. Walking to classes I received a high five from Emmett. And a smiled from Rosalie. I have to say she was the reincarnation of beauty herself. Why was I getting the looks when see was in this school. It just didn't make sense.

Last bell had gone everyone was rushing around trying to get out of school as fast as they could. It didn't bother me at all. I started to walk to the out the gates of the school when I heard the Cullen's talking.

" Stupid. Battery" Emmett muttered

" Rose cant you fix it?" Alice asked. Rosalie shock her head. I walked over to them.

" What's wrong?" I asked like I didn't already know.

" Flat Battery" Edward told me. I nodded. I walked over to the open hood of the car. Rosalie was standing under it.

" Mind if I..?" I pointed.

" nope. Knock yourself out" she replied.

I placed my hand on the battery light. Suddenly the car start. It jumped into life. I closed the hood. Each one of them smiled at me.

" She has shocking results" Edward chuckled.

" Arrr. Please stop with the jokes. There getting worse." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. " See you at 6 Jasper" I said as I walked out of the school gates. I decided to take the long route to the woods less people would see me. I started to walk down the street to the woods when I heard the Volvo's engine zoom past. I saw Emmett Alice in the window sticking his tongue out at me. I couldn't help laugh to myself. Once I hit the woods I ran home. It only took me a few minutes. I live on the other side of town about 10 miles from the school. My house is hidden in the trees. A few times as a past though the forest I saw the silver Volvo it looked like it was trying to face with me. But I was far quicker. When I finally got home I knew I had to have a word with my brother about the Jasper situation. This wasn't going to be pretty. walking slow. When he got to me he looked worried.

" Hey Ellis. Where are you ?" I shouted in the house. I knew he would hear me if he was in or around the house. He didn't reply but I heard he was coming down the stairs at human speed. Great he though I was mad at him.

" Ellis. I am not mad"

" Really. I thought you would be"

" No. I just need you to me a favour"

" What?"

" I don't want you to hurt Jasper or any of his family"

" Why. Who is jasper to you?"

" Can you remember when you found me. I went looking for one of my old friends Jasper Whitlock. Jasper Cullen is him." he looked shocked for abit. He just nodded. Renee appeared around the corner.

" What you doing tonight then?" she asked.

" Well me and Ellis have been invited around to the Cullen's" I smiled at her.

" Why have you been invited over." she looked at me suspiciously.

" Well me and Jasper have a lot to take about also Edward is able to read minds like me so I will be teaching him how to block out peoples thoughts" I made sure that I put more enthuse on the Jasper part than the Edward part. She smiled at me.

" Well . Make sure you get back here to change for school" she frowned at me. I gave her a huge.

" Don't worry I will" I turned to Ellis. " You coming?" I asked.

" I think I better not. There is a storm coming and I don't want to make it worse." he muttered. I just nodded then ran up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

I went to my wardrobe to pick something out. After a while of hunting for the right outfit. I decided I would wear a dress. It was knee length deep blue it was every light a wavy. I put on some tight fitting jeans underneath. They where plain while. Then I wore some high heels the same colour as the dress. I looked in the mirror when I was done. I brushed my hair tieing it back with a single blue hair clip. I made sure I have my side fringe out the clip then went over to the piano. I started playing. I was about half 5 when I stop playing I thought I better take the car.

" Have a nice time" Charlie said when I reacted the bottom of the stairs. " Yes. You too" I called back to him as I walked out the door. I decided that I was not going to drive my mini to the Cullen's instead I would take my Koenigsegg CCX in Black with Sliver racing strips running down it. This was my favourite car. I slid in the drivers seat and sped off. I decide to keep to the average speed limit I had plenty of time. I had a idea where I was going. The Cullen scent was all the way along the road I was travelling on so I knew I was close. I came to a gap in some trees off the main road I turned into it. Yep this was the place the Volvo was parked in front of the garage. I step out the car. Before I had a chance to lock it I was being hugged my Alice. I hugged back abit surprised I didn't hear her coming.

" hello Alice. Nice to see you too" I laughed

" Hello Bella… come in" she replied she grabbed my arm and pulled my quickly though the door. There I was greeted by a hug of Jasper and Esme. Emmett a high five. Rosalie a smile. Carlisle's eyes was full of wonder. He just nodded and greeted me with my name. I knew what he was thinking he wanted to know if I could read minds like Edward. Speaking of Edward I didn't see him. He wasn't greeting me. It didn't bother me to much I have come to see Jasper. Alice took my hand dragging me to a long dinning room table. I took a seat. Alice sat next to me then Jasper opposite me. The others joined round the table but still no Edward I thought it was abit weird but I didn't mind much. Every else took there places. Carlisle next to me at the head of table. Emse next to jasper. Rosalie and Emmett didn't join us.

We was all talking laughing and I was having a really nice time. Jasper and I talked life after we both thought each other was died. I told him what I did when I changed travelled the world. I started feeling a little hungry. Not thirst hungry.

" Do you have any apples?" I asked Jasper. They all looked at me for abit jasper just nodded.

" Could I please have one" before I finished the sentence Jasper came back with a apple and handed it to me. I looked at it for a short second then took a bit out of it. Yum. They eyes grew wider.

I swallowed.

" How can you stand to eat something like that?" Carlisle asked. I frowned a bit.

" well though evolution creators evolve to make then camouflaged of better hunters or what ever they need.

We stand out quite abit. So we have a defence. Although we feed off of blood there is one human piece of food that we can eat or drink . Mine is a apple. My brother is chocolate. We are all different it just depends on what your favourite food was when you were human."

" I haven't thought of it like that.. How did you now?" Carlisle lend closer.

" its just a theory. By the way were is Edward? I need to talk to him" I looked at Jasper. He smiled at me.

" Up in his room. On the third floor right at the end." Alice giggled. I smiled and got up off the chair.

" If you do excuse me. I have a date to talk about" I muttered.

Esme's eyes grew wider " A Date?" she asked me.

" I upset Edward. He wont forgive me until I go on a date with him." I rolled my eyes. Then I sighed. Emmett stepped though into the door way. " Come on Bella . It was funny." Emmett stated laughing. " Just because I can read minds too and I told you what there thinking about Edward he gets all angry with me. This is so unfair. I might electrify him that might make him feel better." Alice giggled again.

" There defiantly a _spark_ between you too" Jasper laughed

I moaned. " Stop it Jasper you jokes are getting worse." they all laughed and I walked up all the flights of stairs then I started walking into the hallway. I saw Edwards door or mainly I smelt his scent coming from the room. I gently knocked on the door.

" Come in" I heard him say. I opened the door quickly and stepped though it. I closed the door behind me.

" Hello" I said smiling at him. He gengured I sit next to him on the couch. I did so.

" Hello Bella what brings you up here" he asked me.

" Well I have come to kick you ass. You didn't even greet me at the door" I filled with false angry.

" sorry" he mumbled. I laughed.

" So am I teaching you to block your mind or what?" I asked him.

" Okay if you wouldn't mind" I nodded. I moved off the couch onto the floor. He flowed.

" Remember you have to open your mind. When you get to someone that you don't want to hear think of a mind block a wall anything then make it bigger once you have done it. You would have blocked him. I placed my hands on each side of his face. He did the same to me. He took a breath closing his eyes. I did the same I don't know what happened but I could hear me and he could hear. I guided him what to do. He did it. Just like I told him but then memories of what mike thought came back he got angry and growled with my eyes still closed.

" Your not that scary. You know that" I told him. I opened one of my eyes. He looked at me and grinned

" You really shouldn't have said that" and before I knew it he was up on his feet. I quickly ran for the door and down the stairs laughing all the way. I stopped at the other end of the couch. He was opposite me.

" You think I am not scary" he laughed then growled. I shock my head and he lunged for me. I quickly moved.

" Your going to have to move faster than that if you want to catch in this year" I laughed. He growled playfully at me.

" o Scary" my voice full of sacristies.

" Are you scared of me" he asked.

" NO!" I bust of laughing. " You would be more scary in a dress" I laughed louder. Jasper and Alice walked in the room laughing.

" Come here. Bella" Edward cooed to me.

" You going to have to catch me first" then I darted about the staircase. In and out of the rooms. Then he caught me. Dam.

He had one hand around my waist while the other was holding my arm. He looked into my eyes and I into his.

" okay I admit your terrifying" I giggled.

" I should think so" he said smugly.


	8. Chapter 8

There was something in Edwards eye I could place it. It seemed an emotion I have not come across yet. I don't know how long he was holding me there for. Wordlessly. I heard someone clear there throat. Both mine and Edwards head snapped round to see Emmett standing in middle of the hallway looking at us. Me and Edward quickly jumped apart from each other.

" So… Bella do you want to play a game ?" Emmett asked me curiously.

" Suuurrreee" I replied slowly not really wanting to turn a vampire the size on Emmett down. Emmett's face light up like a child at Christmas, but there was also a glint of pure evil in his eyes. This game was going to be interesting. All three of us made are way downstairs. Jasper was about too say something when Emmett stopped him.

" No Jasper. You and Edward have played with Bella now its my turn" Emmett said seriously like a child trying to justify playing with something that isn't there's.

" Am not a toy Emmett" I stepped in.

" Bella do you want to play the game or not" Emmett growled. I sighed.

" I don't think I do any more". Alice giggled. At my response.

" Trust me the last vampire that played Emmett at this game didn't come out of it in good shape" Alice giggled again.

" Emmett… what is this game ?" I was worried now.

" TRUTH OR DARE" he shouted.

I moaned. " I am not playing truth or dare… the last time I played the Volturi tried to attack me" I told him. Everyone looked shocked.

" What did you do?" Jasper asked me in a whispered tone.

I rolled my eyes. " I was dared to go to the Volturi and in front of everyone kiss one of the guards" I said seriously.

" Which one did you kiss?" Rosalie asked

" Felix. He was closer to the exit" I smiled.

" Why did they come after you" Jasper asked frowning.

" Well it was before I kissed him. They thought I was about to attach him. I have never lived that down. Ellis still reminds me about it" I shuddered.

" What's the matter Bella wasn't he a good kiss" Emmett giggled. I glared at him. He took two steps back. Edward and Jasper burst out laughing. I looked at Edward for some answers.

" He is terrified of you" Edward said.

" If vampires could wet themselves he totally would" Jasper chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

" Emmett if I promise not to scary you again. Can we please play the game" I asked sweetly. He just nodded.

" I thought you hated truth or dare" Edward asked. I turned to face him.

" I do. But I don't like people scared of me. So I have to be nice." I smiled sweetly. Actually I had the best dare for Emmett EVER but still they didn't have to know that.

" She's up to something" Jasper muttered.

" I agree" Edward said.

" Its going to be high voltage" Alice giggled.

" right that is it. I have had enough of these back jokes. The next person who says anything to do with my power WILL be electrocuted" I said firmly.

" Still have a short temper I see" Jasper noted. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. He just chuckled.

" Isabella that is shocking behaviour" Emmett burst out in laughter. I wonder if he thinks that's funny. I felt a surge of power leave my body quickly then return. Emmett jumped 10 feet in the air and screamed like a girl causing everyone in the room to burst of laughing.

" Rosie tell Bella off" Emmett moaned. Rosalie was laughing as hard I thought she was going to collapse.

" Emmett you asked for it. I mean she warned you but no you had to push it" Rosalie finally said after the room had calmed down. Which I thought would have something to do with Jasper. Emmett pouted at Rosalie's response causing Alice and Edward to laugh once again. I have to say it was nice being in a atmosphere like this. All friendly and lovely.

" Okay so are we playing truth or dare . Or are me laughing at Emmett" Emmett said.

" Did you just talk about yourself in the 3rd person" I asked him.

" I believe Emmett just did and is doing it again as we speak" he replied. I just nodded.

Note to self: Emmett can be weird never leave him alone unattended for longer that a minute. Emmett clapped his hands together loudly.

" Right everyone get in a circle. The fun is about to begin" Emmett said smiling at me. He was seriously up to something. Lucky for him , am up to something as well . We all made a circle in the middle of the living room Rosalie pushed the sofa out the way to make more room. The circle went Edward ,Rosalie, Emmett ,Alice ,Jasper and me. So had Edward on my right and Jasper on my left.

" Alright I will start" Alice squeaked " Jasper truth or dare"

" Dare" Jasper said boldly.

" Jazz I dare you too go to school tomorrow with black hair" Alice giggled. Jasper sighed.

" Fine Alice put the hair dye on me" with that Alice ran up stairs just them to reappear behind Jasper.

" Okay this will wash out so you cant have a shower in the morning" she said as she carefully placed the black gloop onto his lovely blonde hair. After a few minutes Alice ran off to wash her hands then sat back down again. I turned to look at Jasper.

" You look like a emo" I giggled. He glared at me.

" What's emo stand for" Emmett asked.

" Well in Jaspers sense it makes him look Emotionally retarded" I said seriously.

" Says the one you when she get angry sparks comes out of her finger tips and her eyes go a purple/blue/white" he counteracted. I stuck out my tongue again.

" At least am not so whipped that I would let someone dye my hair" I said as I turn my back towards him.

" Anyway back to the game… Bella truth or dare" Jasper asked me.

" That's easy… Dare"

" I dare you to go upstairs in on of the coat closets with Edward until I get you" Jasper chuckled.

I stared at him for a while.

" .You" I glared at him. He chuckled. I glanced quickly at Edward who looked shocked.

" Come on Edward" I said a got up. He stood up with me.

I grabbed his hand and walked upstairs with Jasper.


	9. Chapter 9

As me and Edward walked up stairs I could hear the other giggling and making innuendos. This was going to be a long night. I felt Edward squeeze my hand tighter as we got closer. Was he nervous or plain scared. Jasper stopped at a plain white door.

" Right you cant come out until I say you can okay. It might be minutes or it could be hours or even days but it wont be longer that 2 days" he said smiling. I glared at him.

" Anyway I will get you too have you alone time together" he said as he pushed both me and Edward in the closet. We both sighed. I looked around. It was empty completely. There was a shelf at the top. That was about it. I could feel Edward body against mine.

" Well this is awkward" Edward muttered.

" So what do you want to do. It looks like we are going to be in hear awhile" I moaned as I jumped on the shelf.

" I don't know" he moaned and sat down on the floor. My legs were dangling off the edgy.

" Does your family have it in for you" I asked him. He just chuckled.

" No. but Jasper has it in for you. After all the times you pranked him as a human" he chuckled. I giggled.

" They weren't that bad. The funniest one was when he was about to get dispatched for going to war, I dressed up as a boy and followed him up to the gates he didn't know it was me. I casually walked up to him and in front of everyone I declared my love for him. You should have seen he face when he thought I was a boy. And it was even funnier when he found out it was me." I burst out laughing remembering the happy times. I could breath properly for ages I even heard Edward laugh with me.

" You are evil" he told me.

" Come on you had to see his face when he thought a gay man was in love with me. Its just priceless" I shook my head not being able to say anything else.

" I wonder how Jasper put up with you all those years" he chuckled.

"He loves me like a sister and he wouldn't dare hurt me after what happened" I giggled again thinking about another memory.

" What happened?" Edward asked.

" Next time you see him just tell him that it looks good in yellow and pink flowers. He will know what your on about and then he might tell you" I laughed harder now.

" What does yellow and pink flowers have anything to do with it?" Edward raised his eye brow.

" Everything" I stated like a matter of fact.

" How long do you think we will be in here?" Edward asked.

" Well knowing Jasper he would want forever but we have school so a while maybe 12 hours at the most as Alice wouldn't let us go to school in the same clothes as before so she will make sure we have time to change"

" Wow you know Alice well" he chuckled.

" I just know that she is a shopaholic and a fashion maniac that's all you need to know"

" I am so bored" I moaned at I laid down on the shelve like a bed.

" Want to play 20 questions?" he asked.

" fine go on then"

" What is you favourite colour?" he asked first

" Onyx… your?"

" light blue… How did you first meet Jasper"

" when I was five some new people moved down my street. There children started picking on me, little things like names and everything. Then one day the eldest grabbed me from my garden and dragged me to park with all the other siblings. They pinned me down he drought out a knife. He started to cut my face" my voice broke as a placed my finger on where the scare once was drawing a line like the boy had done. Edward looked in pain like he was going to kill someone.

" Jasper must have seen what they were doing to me. He pushed everyone off me, he disarmed the boy with the knife. I was crying so hard from the pain. He picked me up, he brought my home and told my parents what happened. After that he never left my side he was always there for me. Although he was a few year older than me." I smiled at the thought.

" I am so sorry" Edward whispered.

" I am not sorry." I said boldly. He looked at me like I was crazy.

" Edward. I am not sorry. I wouldn't have it any other way. If that boy hadn't picked on me and scared me I would have never been able to have meet Jasper. I would go thought it all again as well as long as I knew that Jasper would be there to save me again" I smiled sadly at him.

" so you an Jasper were close" he asked.

" He is like my big brother he would never let anyone hurt me. Or date me for that matter, if a boy asked me out Jasper would turn to big brother mode instead of a friend" I chuckled again at the thought. " So you got a girlfriend?" I asked as a casual question I was looking up at the ceiling counts the number of dust particles I could see flying around.

" No. how about you?" he asked. I laughed at his question. " why are you laughing?" he was slightly pissed off.

" I just think its funny. I mean come on. Look at me I am not pretty at all. There is nothing special about me. Am just me." I sighed thinking about how pretty Alice , Rosalie and Esme are.

" You don't see yourself clearly" I heard Edward mutter.

After that it fell silent. We didn't say anything to each other for hours. I was so bored I started reliving my memories. When I heard a huge bang. It made me jump causing me to fall off the shelve onto Edward. He opened his eye and looked shocked.

" Sorry" I said as I rolled off him. He chuckled. " I didn't mean to attack you like that the bang made me jump" I muttered. He chuckled again. Me and Edward were both lying down next to each other. When we heard the door open causing us both to shoot up.

" Come on guess time for school" Jasper told us. I quickly got up and ran out the small closet when Alice ambushed me.

" I already have your clothes ready for you. You can get changed in Edwards room" she said as she pushed me. Edward was already in his room topless.

" Alice" I moaned.

" Nope . Get in a get changed" she handed me the clothes and closed the door.

" I am going to kill Alice" I muttered as I dumped my clothes by the bed.

" She is a pain isn't she" Edward chuckled. I walked into the bathroom. I changed my underwear. There looked at the clothes I was about to wear. NO WAY.

" Edward. You know you love me and if you don't be nice to me Jasper will kick you ass" I said sweetly though the door .I heard him chuckled.

" What do you want." he asked. I slipped on a the jeans that Alice picked out for me I also put on the heels I wore the night before. I looked slight decide now. " Can you please give a shirt to wear" I opened the door slightly popping my head though it.

" Why?" he looked confused.

" Because I am not leaving this bathroom in just my bra or wearing the top Alice picked out for me." I smiled at him.

He was wow. The most gorgeous creature I have ever seen.

" Yes sure" he chuckled. As he thought a plain black shirt at me. I closed the door and slipped it on. I walked out the bathroom. Edward was staring at me. I walked over to him.

" Thank you for the shirt" I said as I kiss him on the cheek.

" Its okay. It looks better on you anyway". I laughed at his comment. I quickly looked in the mirror. Although it was Edwards shirt it was big for me up it look alright. I walked out of Edward room and ran to Alice's. I knocked on the door. Jasper answered.

" Hello. Isn't that Edward's shirt" he asked.

I just nodded. And he let me in.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked into Jasper's and Alice's room.

" Why are you in Edward's shirt" he asked being protective. I chucked him the shirt Alice wanted me to wear.

" O" was all in could say.

" Yes. O. now if you didn't love her I would seriously be pissed off with that girl" I chuckled.

" Whatever. Bella what are you looking for" Jasper asked.

" Nothing I found it." I picked up a big silver belt. I wrap it around my waist. It made the shirt look smaller like it was meant to be for me. But it also smelled of Edward with was a heavenly scent.

" Alice is going to kill you" Jasper told me with a smirk.

" What for the belt or the shirt"

" The shirt." he smiled.

" Well I like it" I said seriously.

" And the person it belongs to" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

" Playing match maker are we" I said as I walked out the door he followed me.

" Nope. Alice already has that job" he laughed. I groaned. We reached the bottom of the stairs. I noticed my bag on the floor. I pick it up and slung it over my shoulder. Me and Jasper sat on the sofa watching TV waiting for everyone.

" Bella. You LIVE" Emmett shouted as he pulled me off the coach in a bear hug.

" Why wouldn't you think I am alive?" I said after the bear hug.

" Well you and Edward spent along time in the closet" he winked at me.

" Nothing happened Emmett" I said lamely as I sat down on the coach.

" Well how come you smell of him. He must have been all over you" Emmett grinned wickedly. I groaned then sighed. I am seriously going to ignore Emmett. Edward came down a few minutes later. He smiled at me then sat next to me. Then Rosalie came down when she saw me and Edward next to each other she had a wide smile on her face. The Alice came springing down. When she saw me her face dropped and she screamed with made all over us jump straight up.

" Bella what are you wearing?" she asked me slightly pissed.

" A top"

" I can see that but what about the top I gave you" she moaned.

" She is not wearing that" Jasper said sternly.

" Bella is that my belt" she smiled.

" Yes." I smiled at her. She giggled. Then she came over and hugged me. She quickly took a step back.

" Just what I thought" Alice said smugly.

" What?" Rosalie asked.

" She's wearing Edward's shirt" she said triumphantly. Me and Jasper sighed then fell to the coach.

" Jasper you knew?" she seemed shocked. Then angry.

" Yes. She had to come in to get your belt" he smiled at her which caused all the angry to wash way and she just hugged him. Emmett and Rosalie chuckled.

" So that's why you smell of Edward" Emmett concluded.

" And I thought you two were doing the dirty in the closet" he grumbled. Causing me and Edward to laugh. Just then my phone rang. Ellis.

" Hiya Ellis" I answered.

" Bells. Alice told me you was getting a ride with them this morning I was just wondering if you wanted to go hunting after school because I have that trip to France tomorrow and I don't know when I will be able to hunt again"

" Yes of course. Could we go up in the mountains. There is a mountain lion problem up there?"

" Yes that's great. I will be gone for a few weeks with the school so you have to make sure you behave" he chuckled.

" ME . Miss behave I wont dream of it" I said sweetly. Then I plan came into my head. I felt a evil grin come across my face.

" Bella. What ever you thinking stop it" Ellis warned.

" I am not thinking anything Ellis" a said innocently.

" I mean it y-" I cut him off.

" Bye got to go" I quickly closed the phone. I smiled to myself.

" Remind me never to get on the wrong side of Bella" Emmett chuckled.

" Yes she is dangerous" Edward replied. I giggled.

" I am not that bad… am I Jasper" I turn smiling as Jasper

" No" he said. " Your worse" he laughed. I glared at him.

" Sorry Bells" he smiled. I rolled my eyes.

" Come on people were going to be late for school" Alice screamed jumping up and down.

We walked out to the cars.

" Bella you can ride with Edward in the Volvo the rest of us will take Rosalie's BMW" Alice ordered. I just nodded. Edward held the door open for me to get it. I slide in the passenger side. Then he got in the drivers.

We sat in silence for the journey to school. It was a comfortable silence, we didn't need to talk .

" Why is your brother going to France?" Edward asked as we parked up.

" Going with the school. An extra circular activity. Like he isn't doing enough anyway."

" Then why is he doing it?" I turned to face Edward.

" He wants to go to Harvard Collage so he wants to make sure he can get in. but he devious git wants to get in on a scholarship" I laughed. And so did Edward.

" So what are you doing after high school"

" I don't know really. I might go to medical school again. I can only practice for some many years before I have to move because of the whole. Not aging thing" I sighed.

" Come on Bella. Were going to be late" Edward quickly said. I nodded. Before I knew it he was opening my door for me. I got out and stood up. Lucky I was wearing heels so I didn't have to stretch. I kissed him on the cheek. When I kissed him it felt like an electric shock ran though my body.

" Thank you" I whispered. I felt him shiver. We walked to the BMW that had just pulled in. I guess they like there speed limits.

" Bella I have to tell you Edward's shirt suits you" Rosalie giggled.

" Thanx. I guess"

" Edward shirt fits Bella. They can wear each other's clothes" Emmett started laughing.

" Are you calling me fat?" I asked him. He suddenly stopped laughing. Edward, Jasper and Alice all growled at him. Me and Rosalie was laughing.

" N-n-no s-sorry Bella. I didn't mean it like that" Emmett looked down at the floor.

" Emmett I know am just messing with you"

He pouted. Which made me laugh again.

" Jasper I have something to ask you" Edward said with a smile on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

" Sure Edward what do you want to know?" Jasper asked a little worried.

" Soo… yellow and pink flowers I heard you look good in them" Edward asked seriously. I burst out laughing.

" you told him!" he almost shouted. I laughed louder.

" I…didn't…say…anything…FLOWER POWER!" I managed to say between fits of laughter.

" Come here you!" Jasper shouted as I ran away at human speed.

" No way Jasper" I shouted. I ran into the girls toilets the only safe place for me to hide. They were empty. I heard a growl outside.

" I know your in there Bella" he cooed. I had to smile at his reaction. I noticed a window open, I silently climbed out of it and ran to the car were the others were look shocked.

" So Bella what is it will yellow and pink flowers?" Emmett asked.

" Well… when I was 11 I was pure evil. Seriously ask Jasper. So I put his name forward for the Bandon twirling club. He got accepted his mother wouldn't let him back out of it he was 14 or 15 I think. So when it came to performance night he had to wear a dress. A DRESS. Cover in yellow and pink flowers!!" I burst out laughing and so did everyone else. Jasper appeared and looked extremely angry.

" Jasper have I told you I love you" I asked him. He snarled at. I ran to him and hugged him.

" Jasper I love you, you're the bestest brother I could ask for. And anyway if you hurt me Emmett, Edward ,Alice and Rosalie will kick your ass and you know it" I was still hugging him. He sighed them hugged me back. I kissed him on the cheek. I took a few steps back.

" Anyway I don't know what your problem was with the dress you have great legs" I burst out laughing again. So did Emmett and Edward.

" Jasper. I think I love Bella. She like a female version of me" Emmett joked. Jasper snarled.

" I told you Edward. He gets all protective over me" I moaned. Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes. The bell went.

" Dam it" I muttered under my breath. Edward chuckled he was walking with me to class with was in the same lessons.

I sat down at my normal seat. Edward was getting something signed by the teacher. I sighed at my music partner sat next to me. Mike Newton.

" Hiya Bella. Your looking tried today. Did you get much sleep last night" he smiled at me. I think I shall tell him the truth.

" I didn't get any sleep last night" I moaned. Trying to sound tried.

" aw. How come?" he asked. And as if on cue Edward came and sat down in the desk in front of me.

" Hello Bella. Your looking lovely this morning" Edward said. I laughed. I turned to Mike who looked like he has just been punched in the mouth.

" Just been busy doing stuff" I sat looking at Edward. I seriously had to look into Mikes thoughts on this.

_Omg. Her and Cullen… but . But. But shes like an angel and he is not. I don't even like him. And he and her. There not even a couple I cant believe this. I lost her to him!! How is that far why cant I have a piece of her. I mean I don't love her or anything but she is hot hot hot I would easily have a piece of her. Then I would toss her away like the next piece of trash she is. She is nothing but a slut. I mean come one who comes to school dressed like that in a black shirt some jeans and high heels it screams slut!!!_

I stop listening then. I could take anymore. I thought I looked alright. I looked at Edward he looked like he was ready to kill him. I needed to get out of here. I nodded at Edward. Then I put my head on the desk. I was there for a few minutes until the teacher noticed.

" Bella are you okay?" she asked me.

" No. Miss" then I let of a weak groan. Not to over the top but just right.

" Do you want me to take her to the nurse" I heard my favourite velvety voice say. I didn't heard and answer.

" Bella what's wrong?" the teacher asked.

" I feel faint. Everything in blur and spinning" I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

" Edward do you think you could carry Miss Swan to the nurse" the teacher asked. I think he just nodded because the next thing I was being lifted up by to amazingly strong arms. I raised my head in his chest and breathed in his lovely scent it was so intoxicating. I breathed it in a few times making he feel better. As soon as we was out the class room I looked up to see Edward staring at me.

" You're a great actress. I thought you were ill for a moment then"

"Thank you" I giggled

" Are you okay" he whispered to me.

" No. I cant believe I dress like a slut" I whispered looked down at my fingers. Edward was still holding me. Walking me to the nurse.

" Bella you look beautiful" he told me. When I looked up into his eyes. I saw that he was telling the truth. He really thought I was beautiful. I leaned closer to him and he leaned down. Our lips touched. His lips were strong soft and warm so inviting. Our lips where in sync with each other. We both pulled away at the same time. He looked straight into my eyes it was like he could see into my soul. The moment was ruined by someone screeching then running towards use. I quickly buried my head in Edward's Amazing chest and sighed.

" Eddie what are you doing with her" a high pitch nasal voice squawked.

" Its Edward. And she isn't very well so I am taking to the nurse" he said politely.

" Why are you caring her. She such as slut look at her draped all over you like…like…like" he struggled.

" Like drapes" I chuckled Edward chuckled as well.

" Anyway Eddie I was wondering if you was going to give me a kiss" she tried to say in a sexy voice.

" No thank you Lauren. I already have an amazing kissing partner" I heard him say. If I could blush I would.

" I cant believe you said that" I told him as Lauren stormed away.

" Well its true" he said and continues to walk me to the nurses office.


	12. Chapter 12

After we got back from the nurse class went on as normal. Nothing really happened. I asked if I could move next to Edward as I was new and I didn't know what we where doing. The teacher said yes of course I mean who wouldn't so now in my music lessons at least I am sitting next to Edward. Finally my first lesson was over. The day was slowly crawling by like a snail. I had maths next, the only good thing about maths was the girl I was sat then to Jessica Lover. I sat down at my normal table to then seconds later be greater by Jessica Lover.

" Hiya Bella are you okay" she asked me sweetly

" Yes Jess am fine thank you"

" Are you sure I heard you had to be cared out by Edward Cullen. I hope you get well soon" she smiled at me. While everyone else was more focused on the fact I was cared out by Edward, Jessica was more bothered that I was okay. She was so sweet.

" Bella there is a talent show coming up soon maybe you should think about entering" she asked.

" I don't know Jess. I will think about it. Why do you sing?" I smiled at her. She giggled softly.

" I am not that good" she mumbled.

" Jess. Seriously you have a voice of an angel." I whispered to her. She quickly blushed.

" erm… I don't know Bella what if I mess up" she looked at me , I could tell that she was worried.

" Jess I know you will do great" I smiled at her. Jessica then hugged me.

"Bella you're a true friend" she whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile at that. That little 5 word sentence had just made my day. The rest of maths she was silent I know I haven't been there long a few days but it already people have started to treat me like I have been there all my life. I still haven't seen Ellis today so I would have to see him about the hunting trip. The bell went and people rushed out of the class room as I was about to leave myself I heard heavy books fall to the floor, I turned around to see a petit girl with shoulder length straight choppy hair standing in front of me. She had her arm in a sling. I sighed why cant people help other people. I walked over to her. I pick up her books then straightened out.

" Thank you" she said quietly.

" Do you need help with you books. I don't mind taken them to you next lesson for you" I ordered.

" Thank you if you wont mind. Your very kind…." she stop.

" Bella" I answered.

" I am Brittany-Jordan but please call me Jordan ,Your very kind Bella" she smiled at me. I don't know what it was but I felt a warm fuzzy feeling like when Jessica told me I was a true friend. What it wrong with me am I going soft being around humans. Yep that must be it.

I walked Jordan to her next lesson. I placed the books down on the table she thanked me once again then I walked by the door.

" Bella I didn't know your in my class" Emmett shouted.

" Am not just helping out I friend" I smiled.

" You have gone soft with a old age" he mumbled only loud enough for me to heard I sighed and walked out the room. I had a free period now to I walked over to the library. The book selection was good considering the size of the thing. I picked out a book at random. I walked over too one of the tables hidden by the book cases. It was quite in the library just how I liked it. I could hear the birds in the trees. I started reading my book. Romeo and Juliet. I was so into the book I didn't hear anyone come in.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." the smooth velvet like voice whispered in my ear. If I had a heart I was have need CPR. I turned to see Edward with the most gorgeous crooked smile.

" Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this;

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." I recited Juliet's lines perfectly. He sat down beside me.

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he replied leaning closer to me.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." I whispered

" O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;

They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." he said as he touch my lips with his. An electric shock pulsed though my body. I was in heaven. The kiss started deepening it was still soft. We pulled away smiling at each other.

" We should do Romeo and Juliet more offend" Edward suggested. I rolled my eyes.

" You would make a lovely Romeo apart from the whole dying seen" I giggled.

" True. So what happened in maths today"

" Nothing I was so bored I thought about bashing my head on the table a couple times too see if I could lose consciousness" I groaned. Edward chuckled. The Bell when for lunch. Edward kindly offered for me and Ellis to sit at the Cullen's table. We walked in together. Alice looked ready to jump on us. Jasper looked like he was going to kill Edward. Emmett was… WHAT EMMETT WAS HAVING A HOT DOG EATING CONTEST WITH ELLIS…. This seriously can not end well.

Me and Edward sat next to each. I looked over as Emmett who was stuffing his face

" Wr. Wu going to eat that ?" Emmett said with a mouth full over food. I shock my head and pushed my tray over to him.

" What's Emmett doing?" Edward asked. Jasper snarled low. Alice elbowed Jasper

" I don't know." Alice said sweetly.


	13. Chapter 13

After 20 minutes in the most vial eating contest now to human this settled down. After both boys cleared up the mess Emmett came from the bin looking might victorious.

" Ellis I beat you ass" Emmett said proudly.

" What ever" Ellis snapped.

I giggled. " Well good luck your going to need it"

" Why what's happening" Emmett asked.

" Emmett you're a vampire your going to have to bring them hundred's of hotdogs up some time. You too Ellis" I told them. Emmett just looked shocked like he has just realised what he has committed himself for. Ellis just looked like he was going to be sick. Ha-ha.

" Jasper do you have PE with me?" I asked kindly trying to distract myself from Emmett's and Ellis's next dare.

" Yes. _Sugar plum fairy_" Jasper said with a wicked smile on his face.

" Thank you so must my _action man_" I smiled back.

" What am I missing" Alice said sweetly.

" Jasper is bring up all nickname's from past relationships. He has quite tasteful ones" I laughed.

" Cupcake" Jasper snapped

" Cupid" I snapped back.

" Angel" I almost shouted.

" Beauty" I snarled at that one. It still left a hole in my heart. Although I didn't love him I still cared from him

" Polar bear" I shouted. I noticed some people was staring at us. Jasper stood.

" Izzy"

" Jazzy" I shouted at I stood up to put my tray away. Jasper followed me.

" Jasper what is your problem" I said in a hushed whisper once we dumped are trays.

" Bella you know I love you like you were my sister?" Jasper asked me

" Yes Japer of course" I frowned.

" I want you to be happy. I don't want your heart breaking Bella. I have seen it happen so many times I cant bare it if I saw it happen again"

" Jasper I don't know what you on about"

" You and Edward" he said like it was old news.

" I am not in love with Edward" I was confused now. I wasn't in love with him but there was something there.

" Maybe not now. But soon"

" What does that mean? I am seriously confused" I moaned.

" It doesn't matter now" he muttered. I was angry.

" Tell me" I order. He looked at me.

"NO" he gritted his teeth. I was even more angry now. That when all the lights in the lunch room exploded. Sending glass and sparks everywhere. I heard people screaming and crying I heard footsteps as the students were evacuated out of the lunch room. I was still really angry. I stormed off to my next lesson Biology.

I tired to calm myself down. I have to slip of my sunglasses I could still tell that my eyes weren't topaz yet they were a light blue/purple colour from the electricity. I made my way slowly to my biology lesson. By the time I got there I was a few minutes late . I sighed as I stepped into the class room.

" Miss Swan. Nice of you to join us. Now remove the sunglasses" the teacher ordered as I made my way to my seat. I was on my own. Although Edward was in my class in sat next to Lauren whom I met earlier when Edward cared me out the class earlier.

" Sir. I have a migraine so could I keep them on" I asked sweetly.

" No" he ordered. I sat in my seat and removed my sunglass. I kept my eyes closed. I rested my head on my arms. I must have been there for about 5 minutes before the teacher got annoyed or something because I was suddenly in the arms on someone.

" Put me down" I said without opening my eyes. I heard him chuckle. It was Edward.

" Cullen I can walk" I said as we walked out the door.

" Its looked you me you cant" he laughed.

"Put me down"

"Nope"

" Edward… please" I said as I looked into his eyes.

" Nope"

" Please" I whispered as I gently touched his face with my fingers. He narrowed his eyes.

" You are truly a dangerous creature" with that he put me on my feet.

" Edward face it I always win. Anyway why was I suddenly taken out the class room.

" Sir felt guilty that you had a migraine and he made you take your glasses off and you was just sat there" he smiled.

"Well you know I didn't really have a migraine. I just didn't want to scare people with my eyes" I muttered.

" Well Bella you are a good actoress"

" Says you know was reading Romeo lines" I raised my eyebrow.

" What ever" he mumbled.

" What do we do know I have to go into class sooner or later and I am guess my eyes are now full back to normal. I say using the term normal lightly"

" Yes there are topaz again" he said looking into them.

" this sucks im on my own in Biology"

Edward chuckled. " No actually. The only reason I was the person that cared you out was because I was talking to Mr Barner about me changing partners as Lauren doesn't do anything and I do everything" he muttered the last part.

" Cool. So are you my partner for the project then" I asked amused. He nodded.

" Good. It gives me an excuse to hang around with you at school" I smiled.

" Right its been ten minutes time to head back" he informed me. I hadn't noticed that all this time we have just been wondering around school not doing anything really. I nodded. Then we started walking again.

When we finally got into class it was half way though. Nothing that me and Edward couldn't handle. After I took my seat I noticed that Edward walking over and placing his things on my desk.

" What are you doing" I whispered angrily at him.

" Last straw. Lauren just touched my up. I am not having that. Then when I didn't _react _the way she wanted to react she grabbed me. Hard for a human" he whispered to quickly and quietly that only I could understand what he was say. I pressed my lips together to hold back the laughter. Edward saw this and wasn't happy.

" It wasn't funny" he muttered.

" Poor Edward."

" She thinks am gay" he muttered. I couldn't hold it back any longer I laughter quietly. Everyone else was talking " about the project" the teacher order but it wasn't.

" Its okay if you are gay Edward" I said out loud so people could hear me. He glared at me.

" Bella. You know as well as I do that I am not gay"

" Well lets look at the evidence shall we" I said as I sat up on the desk in front of him.

" You don't have a girlfriend, you have never had a girlfriend, you have good dress sense, you play the piano and you drive a Volvo" I started laughing. And so did some of the students.

" Isabella. How dare you insinuate that I am gay because I drive a Volvo" he said though his teeth. I shrugged my shoulders trying to suppress the laughter it didn't work.

" You are you to pay for this" he muttered. That made me laugh louder.

" Bella. I like you shirt you have one" he said smugly. I stopped laughing and glared at him.

" Thank you" I narrowed my eye. He was put to something.

" Black really suits you"

" The gay giving me fashion advice" I snapped. He glared at me.

" I was just wondering Bella what ever happen to your top this morning for you to be wearing one of mine" he said with a wicked grin. I knew students heard it. Gossip.

" I don't know. I think I saw you try it on last night when I was in Alice's room" I said a little louder.

" O really. I thought I ripped it"

" Yes you did… we you were trying it on" I smiled. Edward stood up so he was taller than me. I noticed the teacher had left to go early. I narrowed my eyes at him. He glared at me.

" Face it Edward I always win" I said with a smile on my face. With that are lips crushed together. The electric shock came back. He wrapped his arms around my waist. My fingers grabbed onto his shoulders. I opened my mouth a little and his tongue darted it. Battling room. As the kiss got more fierce my nails started to dig into his shoulders. His let a soft moan that only I would be able to hear. Before this kiss went on any longer the bell rang for next lesson.


	14. Chapter 14

We both sighed as we removed ourselves from the class room. Already people were staring at us, like we was famous. I had gym next while Edward had history. I was tempted to ditch my lesson and be with Edward but it wasn't right. I might as well endure gym class. I quickly got changed out of my clothes and into my uniform for PE. I made my way over through the doors, to get to the gym. When suddenly I was being pushed my three girls. It was the three bimbo's Lauren, Jessica Stanley and Cleo. I decide to play along with them. "They" had me up against the wall each looking extremely pissed.

" Edward is mine" Lauren hissed at me. I smiled at just nodded.

" What you laughing at bitch" Cleo whispered loudly.

" The situation"

" Stay away from Cullen. He is MINE Swan" she screamed. All the other girls were out of the changing room now.

" What ever Laruen. But your not the one who was kissing him" I said smugly.

" Why you little-" then she slapped me. I heard a snap then she was screaming in pain. The two girls crowded round her. I walked to gym were I saw Emmett and Jasper stand looking at me shocked.

" What's wrong guys"

" All we heard was you little then Lauren screamed" Emmett said seriously.

" She slapped me. I thinks she broken her wrist by the looks and sounds of it" I shrugged.

" She will get you back you know that" Jasper said worried.

" Yup but I am a vampire so if she wants to mess with me then let her. She will be the one sorry. I always win" I said with a evil grin on my face.

" anyway what you doing tonight hanging out with Eddie" Emmett chuckled.

" Nope. Off hunting with my brother remember he has a France trip to go on and doesn't know when he will be able to hunt again." They both nodded.

" So what sport we playing?" I asked being bored.

" Were not. Coach has just gone off ill so we have a free period" Emmett said pleased.

" Really. Now that is good news" I said with a evil grin.

" Bella what are you planning" Jasper said worried.

" Nothing. Well I have already planned it. Its for Ellis want to help me" I offered

" Duh" they both said together.

" Perfect"

The three of use walked out of lesson. No one even noticed.

" So what's the plan" Emmett said as we walked to my locker.

" well. A few years ago Ellis decide he wanted to be an artist. He used my car. He totally ruined it. It was paint that you couldn't get off. So now I am paying him back" I said as I opened by locker and grabbed the paint.

" this is going to be soo fun" Jasper said.

" Bella. I am impressed you got Jasper acting like a child. You sure know now to push he buttons" Emmett laughed.

" Come on lets get a move on we only have 40 mintues left" Jasper said seriously.

We used vampire speed to put the paint on Ellis's car. It was a tie dye theme. Very hippy. The car was black so the pink green and yellow really stood out on it. I was please with what we had done. Ellis should know never mess with me otherwise you fail.

After we finished we got back to the gym. No one even noticed we were gone there were all busy doing something. I was go glad when the bell rang for us to leave this place we call school. I walked over to my stuff, that's when I noticed that my top was missing. I sighed. Lauren and her servants had something to do with this. Then I heard something rip. I turned around to see Jessica with a pair of scissors to my body. She had just ripped my own shirt. Now it was un wear able. The three bimbo's came up to me again.

" Shame about what happened to you top. I guess your going to have to go outside with use your jeans an bra on" she smirked at me.

" Yes I guess I will" I sighed then slipped on my jeans. Lauren growled then stomped away with her followers behind her.

I was alone now in the room. I sighed. I walked over to the nearest open window.

" Jasper. Emmett. Edward. Anyone if you hear this come to the window now" I said softly. I knew that someone would here.

" Bella what's wrong" I heard a velvet voice say. Edward.

" Jessica stole my top well you top. For me breaking her wrist. So I need a top. So get Alice to get me one" I told her. Then I noticed a white shirt appear up at the open window. I grabbed it.

" Edward. You the best you know that. So does that mean you topless?" I asked with a smiled on my face.

" Yes. Why did you break Lauren wrist" he asked in a hushed tone. I slid the shirt on.

" Well she went all Edward Cullen is mine. And I said that I was the one kissing him" I heard him chuckled. "then she slapped me. She must have put some force behind it as her wrist just snapped" I laughed.

" So you didn't do anything" he asked.

" Of course I didn't I mean. I would want to kill her for it but I didn't. see you on the outside" I told him as I walked away from the window. I picked up my bag and slid the sliver belt. I looked the same now but with a different coloured shirt. I walked out the changing rooms. I noticed there was a crowd outside. I quickly looked into there minds. They were all there to see me topless. I wanted to roll my eyes. I walked past a extremely gob smacked Lauren, Jessica and Cleo. I laughed at them as I walked over to Alice and the others.

" Why are you wearing Edward shirt. And why is he topless" Alice said.

" Lauren stole my top I was wearing because she broke her wrist from slapping me. Anyway I called for some help and Edward was the first one that came. I asked him to get you so you could bring me a top but he just gave me his" I shrugged it wasn't a big deal.

" Lauren looks like she is going to kill you" Jasper said.

" I am not worried about Ellis once he see's his car" I laughed. The other looked other were Ellis's black car should be instead it was multicoloured like a rainbow.

" Who's crazy I idea was to do that" Edward said.

" Bella's" Jasper and Emmett said together. I glared at them both.

" If am going down I am bring you down with me" I smiled innocently at them.

" Heya Cullen's." I nasal voice said. We all turned to see Lauren and Jess standing there. No one said anything.

" So Edward. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me sometime" she tried to say in a sexy tone she moved closer to Edward. I took a step back and rested on Emmett trying to hide my laughter.

" Lauren. I-"Edward was cut for but Lauren putting her finger over his mouth. Me and Emmett was doubled over in silent laughing at that point. Then me and Emmett could hold he any longer and we both burst of laughing. Emmett and I was resting on each other to stop us from falling. Then I saw a glint on evil in Edward eyes as he glared at me.

" Lauren am sorry but I already have a girlfriend" Edward said clearly. Everyone turned to look at him will a shocked expression. Then to me. I shrugged and mouthed. ' I don't know what's happening' they all nodded and turned back to Edward. Lauren hadn't notice the families little exchange she was so shocked.

" Who is it. I mean she cant be prettier than me. So she must be a nerd" she snarled. Edward's body went ridged. Then relaxed I guess Jasper was calming him down.

" Actually she is really beautiful and smart" he stated like that was a matter of fact. I tuned out by then. I felt jealous come over me.

" Emmett. I think Ellis is mad" I whispered as I saw Ellis glare at me.

" I think you better go before he unleashes hell" Emmett muttered in my ear. I laughed.

" See you all tomorrow" I said as I walked over to Ellis. I was smiling at him innocently.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Once I got home I received a lecture on how not to behave in public off my father and mother. Dam Ellis. I also got questioned why I was wearing Edward's shirt I told them the true ish I just left out the part were I was actually kissing Edward and the fact that I had already been wearing his shirt today. **_

_**I can honestly say I would kill myself now if it meant getting out of this torturing speech. They must have been ranting for 3 or four hours none stop. When I finally managed to get some peace the phone rang. **_

_**Why can you just leave a girl alone for once.**_

" _**Hello" I sighed**_

" _**Hello is this Bella.. Your on speaker" a extremely happy chirpy voice said.**_

" _**Okay. Why don't you tell me . You the physic" I smiled to myself.**_

" _**Yes. Its Bella" she giggled. " How come you didn't tell me about you and Edward" she seemed mad.**_

" _**Me and Edward?" I was confused.**_

" _**Yes don't play dumb you are going out with him" she seemed pleased.**_

" _**Am what!" I almost shouted down the phone. **_

" _**You're his girlfriend" she giggled.**_

" _**I will bloody kill him. I will kill him. In fact Jasper can kill him" I said very loudly down the phone. I heard Jasper chuckle in the background and Emmett's booming laughter.**_

" _**Put lover boy on the phone" I said though my gritted teeth.**_

" _**Hello…Bella" Edward managed to say.**_

" _**What the hell is going on" I relaxed abit more.**_

" _**Well… after you left Lauren kept asking me who my girlfriend was in front of my family and then she started touching me and I didn't like it. So I moved away from her. Then she got all angry saying that I didn't really have a girlfriend and then felt bad. Then she started crying I didn't know how to react then she asked me if my girlfriend was pretty and I said yes she is beautiful, smart, caring, like an angels, then she was like she sounds like she is fake so then I told her it was you" I was shocked he said that all in one breath.**_

" _**I can not believe you. You are so luck right now that Jasper thinks of you as a brother otherwise you would be electrocuted. What did Lauren say when she found out we was…dating" I sighed.**_

" _**Her face was priceless" I heard Emmett shout.**_

" _**We going to break up"**_

" _**Beeeelllllllllaaaaaaaa" he wined **_

" _**Edward there is know what we can stay a couple"**_

" _**But Bella I need you"**_

" _**No you need to get away from Lauren" **_

" _**Please for me. For Romeo and Juliet" he begged.**_

" _**Fine. But I swear if Lauren flirts with you I will kill her" I said happily.**_

" _**But you know Lauren will flirt with me" he said like it was a matter of fact.**_

" _**I know" I giggled. I heard Jasper laugh in the back ground. " I don't know what you laughing at smart ass. I found a baby picture of you and if your not nice to me it WILL be around school" **_

" _**Jasper. How the hell did you survive with her around" Emmett laughed. **_

" _**I don't know what you laughing at. I bet I could very easily get a baby picture of you" I giggled.**_

" _**Aww. Come Bells that's not fair. I thought you loved me" Emmett joked around.**_

" _**Emmett. 1. I am evil asked Jasper 2. don't always believe everything I say. And finally the most important never under estimate me I always win" I laugh.**_

" _**Have I ever told you about when Bella decided to go swimming-" dam I know were this was going. I quickly cut him off**_

" _**Thank you that is enough Jasper. Shall I inform then about the Spring Ball" I heard Jasper growl. I smiled to myself. Me and Jasper knew tonnes about each other.**_

" _**Its okay Jasper. She isn't that evil" Alice trying to calm him down.**_

" _**Anyway what the hell is happening with this whole me and Edward dating situation" I sighed.**_

" _**Well I don't see any break up. So we have two possibilities and two visions the first one is that you are him are just doing it do a laugh. The vision is you two laughing and joking holding hands. The second option and vision I am keeping to myself. So there"**_

_**I heard a joined 'Alice' moan once she said that she just giggled.**_

" _**I think I am going to cry" I said as I walked up the stairs to my piano. **_

" _**You are such a drama queen" Edward noted. I pulled the white sheet off my baby. It was perfect. I ran my fingers alone the keys. In tune.**_

" _**Bella what are you doing know" I heard Edward asked.**_

" _**checking if my piano is still in tune I had it shipped over here." **_

" _**I didn't know you played." Edward said. Before I could answer Jasper said it for me.**_

" _**Edward your amazing at the piano. Bella was just below your level when I was set out for war. I cant imagine what she is like now." Jasper bragged. " Bella do you remember that song you played at my mother funeral. Do you think you could play it again. Its just so beautiful and its may favourite of all the songs you have composed" Jasper asked happily.**_

" _**Well okay Jasper. Its been while since I played but for you" I sat down on the bench. I placed the phone on speaker.**_

_**I let my fingers slowly glide over the keys. It was soft but powerful. I mixed the keys correctly matching sure that everything sounded prefect. I picked the speed up a bit before I played the bridge. I continued to play the song like this for a few minutes before it sadly came to an end. Just like Jasper's mothers life.**_

" _**wow" I heard someone whisper.**_

" _**she is amazing" I heard someone else says.**_

" _**Thank you Bella" Jasper said clearly. His voice full on emotion.**_

" _**I have to go now. I will give you all at school tomorrow. Even you my gorgeous boyfriend" I laughed. And so did everyone else.**_

" _**Bye Bella" I heard severally people say at the same time. Then I hug up. I sighed sadly. I miss Jaspers mum she was like my own. We I was human. We were really close. The main reason was that one day see thought that me and Jasper would get married and have children. She always saw me as a good wife. For Jasper but also for other people. She was constantly trying to set me up but Jasper wasn't having any of it. I was his little sister and he would protect from any boy. Some of the fights that he got into because of me. Now that was comical. I cant wait til school tomorrow I have a feeling its going to be good.**_


	16. Chapter 16

JPOV

How the hell could this be happening. My sister who I have now when we was human was 'dating' Edward.

Edward is a great guy and I have no problem with them dating. Well okay maybe I do. Bella has always had a fragile heart. I was always there for her to make sure it wasn't broke. But sadly I think that I am too late. She seems in love with Edward and him in love with her. I just cant help but think that this is going to end badly and yet again I will be the one picking up the broken pieces of Bella's heart. I love Bella.

Like she was my own sister. I wouldn't let anything happen to her she is too pure and sweet for her own good. She has always been pretty even as a human but she just never believed it. It was sad really she never believe that she could be loved. Even now I still see the dowt in her eyes and her emotions are mixed together with pain, suffering. The saddest of all is that I don't think she knows she is doing it. Like its just a natural reaction. Like she has been broken so may times that she doesn't tries not to need anyone anymore. She loved her brother Ellis and her parents. Every time she looks at me love radiates of her. But not the love that to get married with. Not a family love. A love that cant be broken.

Its worries me that Edward and Bella are getting closer. Alice said that she has been in happen. That they will be together. I am not sure. Edward is so closed off from anyone its hard to believe that he is even talking to another vampire let alone pretending to date her.

Edward has gone to pick Bella up so they look like a really couple. Bella sounding pissed off on the phone last night. And shocked. Then angry. Then she finally gave up. Alice was bouncing off the walls after Bella hung up. I had to admit I do feel slightly pleased that Edward is the one 'Dating' her than any human or a vampire I don't know. At least I know Edward will treat her fairly. I mean its not like I don't know the guy. Bella is in safe hands for the time being. I am scared for Bella. I don't want her to get hurt. I want her to be happy I want her to have happiness she has gone though enough in her life to deserve it. Right?

Alice said she saw something else on the phone but she didn't say what.

She told me that she saw them in a meadow somewhere declaring there love for each other. I guess that did make be happy at least she would be loved back right?

Its not like she is a little girl.

Its not like I can protect her forever.

What if she gets hurt.

I don't know if I would be able to deal with myself. She is so lovely and perfect. My pretty sister. She was always ready to kick any lads ass if I remember correctly. She did had fighting skills as a human.

_* Flash Back*_

_I was in a fight with some lad for trying to touch Bells. Where you should never touch girls at Bella's age she was 13. We I was winning the fight until three other guys joined caring weapons. A knife and some pieces of wood. As one of them took a swing and missed I noticed Bella was taking the one with the knife on. As he lunged he quickly moved. I don't know how she did it but in 3 moves he was disarmed and on the floor. We each other 2 on. I took the biggest making in slightly easier for Bella. I mean at girl at 13 shouldn't know how to disarm anyone. She was fighting like a pro. It was scary. Bells was tough for her age._

_Some adults saw what was happening. They saw Bells kick the shit out the of lads who where twice the size of her. They were in serious shock. But I had to admit. I did teach her some moves just encase I was never around. Which I hardly wasn't I mean. I was always with her. My mother thought her a great wife but I didn't see her as anything else as a friend. After the fight. I collapsed on the ground. _

_I heard Bella come rushing over to me._

" _Jasper are you alright" I ask worried. I opened my eyes to see Bella kneeling down beside me._

" _Bells am fine" I whispered. She started stroking my hair._

" _Good. If I lost you. I would have to bring you back then kill you for myself" she said with a smile. This made me laugh._

" _Bella where did you learn to fight like that" I asked looking her straight in the eyes. She looked down._

" _Well I doesn't matter jazz" she said really quickly and happy. As she did she kissed my on the cheek then ran off. _

_I quickly ran after her to get my answers…_

_* End Flash Back*_

When we was young like that it was normal for us to get into fights. We both like them.

Her father had taken her to private lessons to learn how to fight. She wanted to know how to handle herself. She always made me laugh. I could never understand why she did the things she did. She was such a mystery.

I missed them times. I really do.

Bella always use to kiss me on the cheek or forehead, it wasn't anything more that sisterly love. But it was nice. My parents didn't really show me any family love. So Bella was the only person I got it from.

I will try my best to make sure Bella doesn't get hurt. She is my sister and I will do anything to make her happy. Even if that means I have to let Edward date her.

Time for school. The drama is just being. I wonder if Bella will kill Edward. That would be extremely entertaining.

Anyway. The show must go on.


	17. Chapter 17

I got ready like normal. Ellis had sent me and email telling me all about his trip to France. He loves it so much other there that he is staying over there for a while. I will miss him but I know he is happy and that's the main thing. I dressed in a light blue summer dress which came up to my knees with green flowers on it. It was delicate and dainty I wore it will light green high heels which was the same colour as the flowers on my dress. I went downstairs running my fingers though my hair to be met by I figure which I really didn't want to see first thing. He spun around when I was half way down the stairs. His topaz eye met mine for a brief moment before they roamed my body. Suddenly I felt self conscious I small crooked smile which made me melt appeared on his face.

" Hello" he said breathed.

" Hello yourself, what the hell are you doing here" I said rudely. His smile got wider.

" I thought I would give my _girlfriend _a lift to school" his smile got wider.

" You keep that up and I will wipe that smile off your face" I said as I start walking to the door. I picked up my bag then opened the door Edward quickly followed.

" What no morning hug" he raised his arms out.

" Edward. don't push it" I warned as he opened the passenger side door allowing my to slide in. He chuckled while shaking his head closing the door and running round to the other side. He quickly started the car driving off at good knows what speed.

" Did I tell you, you look beautiful today" he told me. I know if I could blush I would have.

" Thank you, You don't look to bad yourself" I noted. It was the first time I had noticed what he was wearing. Dark pair of jeans, white button up shirt with black trainers. He looked… hot. A smile went across his face. I rolled my eyes. The ride to school was quite, I really didn't want to talk to him I know I was meant to be his girlfriend but come on I didn't have to like him. As I got out the car I noticed people staring at me.

" I am so going to kill you" I moaned as I walked over to the others. Alice was bouncing up and down. Emmett had a smile on his face so did Rose and Jasper looked smug. I bet he could feel the pure annoyance radiating off me.

Alice jumped up and hugged me. The guys started laughing.

" This is so unfair, you hug my sister but not your boyfriend" Edward moaned. I shrugged.

" Hey you every thought that I swing both ways" I asked breaking from the hug. Edward looked shocked.

" I mean I am sure Jasper wouldn't mind sharing Alice" I said looking serious. He just glared at me, then shock his head I knew he could tell I was joking. Emmett started laughing loudly. I few people turned towards us.

" Bella, your ace… I cant believe you said that… everyone is speechless" he managed to say in-between fits of laughter. I smiled and shrugged.

" Did you mean that" Alice said serious. I put hand on her shoulder.

" I am sorry Alice your just not my type, Rose on the other hand" I turned to face Rose. Emmett looked pissed. Jasper burst out laughing. Edward was speechless. And so was Rose.

" Come on guess I am messing. Ask Jasper" I told them. Jasper nodded in agreement.

" Come guys we better get to class" Edward said looking at me.

" Bye" I said walking away, he grabbed my wrist.

" What no good bye kiss" he faked hurt. I rolled my eyes.

" Nope, I don't think you deserve one"

" And why not" he put his free hand dramatically over his heart.

" Your force me to be your girlfriend you get out of Lauren and then you expect to want to kiss you…. In public I mean I think I would rather-" my words wore cut short by Edward's lips crashing down on mine. At that moment all will power crumbled as I found myself kiss back. After a moment I pulled away. Edward pouted slightly he was obviously disappointed in the length of the kiss. I smiled then turned around to see his family staring at us.

" If you want something to stare at I will start making out will Lauren" I teased. There eyes widened in horror. Well Jaspers didn't he just had a smug look on his face.

" Just like I remember you" Jasper said bring me into a hug. He was an ace brother.

" Yep wouldn't you be happier if I was not so in your face" I said.

" Narr, you ace just the way you are" he said messing my hair up. Like I was some child.

" Jasper you react Bella's hair" Alice moaned. " That's Edward's job now" she winked at me. Jasper seemed to stiffen by the news. Alice giggled.

" See you in at lunch" I shouted as Alice, Jasper and Edward walked into the school entrance leaving me and Emmett alone. I started walking to my next class, Emmett quickly followed.

" I think Edward has his hand full with you" he mused.

" You have know idea" I said with a evil grin on my face. Emmett turned to me I noticed that his smile now matched mine.


	18. Chapter 18

Class where boring as usually nothing really happened I just did what I had to do. I was so bored. I mean come on I have been learning this stuff for over a hundreds of years you would think I could teach the class myself. I didn't notice that everyone was staring at me like I have something on my face. Well okay maybe I didn't kiss Edward in front of a lot of people but it doesn't matter it was only a kiss you would think I had the plague or something.

Lunch. The best time of the day. The lunch room was already filled with people gossiping about the latest couples, who screwed who. As I walked into the lunch room I noticed everything went quite. I sighed. Why did people care so much. I rolled my eye making my was over the Cullen's table I sat next to Jasper. I rested my head on his shoulder.

" Rough day?" he snickered

" Go away" I moaned. He laughed louder. " You meant to be my brother, and yet all you can do is make fun on me" I continued to moan.

" Come on Bella, where's the fun it I didn't bug you once in a while" I felt him shrugged.

" Alice would you be angry at me if a dismembered you husband" I whispered.

" Nope, as long as you don't make a mess" Alice smiled happily. I started laughing, Jasper looked hurt.

" Thanks Alice" he muttered. Then Alice started laughing. Edward cam down and sat across from me.

" Should you be sitting next your _boyfriend_" Edward mocked. I stuck my two fingers up at him before removing myself from the seat next to Jasper. I sat of Edward lap.

" Happy now" I muttered. Emmett started laughing. I glared at him. His laughter got louder. I sighed rolling my eyes.

" I am very happy" he whispered wrapping his arms around my waist. I sighed.

" So Bella how was your day" Emmett asked playing with a apple.

" Well I was so close to standing up teaching my history class today, serious I know more about the America Civil war than the school does" I raised my voice slightly but not enough the humans could hear.

" That's because you was there" Jasper said.

" So was you, so all I hear about it how the Union won, we don't hear about the Confederacy about the item's they have, that's it I am bringing in my Confederacy flag" I stated. Jasper started laughing.

" What makes you think they will listen?" Jasper asked curious.

" I use my feminine charm" I laughed slight. Emmett's booming laugh filled the lunch room. Jasper and Edward shook there heads. I smiled innocently I had an item.

" Bella?" Jasper asked warily. I blinked a few times.

" Yes"

" What ever you thinking stop" he demanded.

" To late I already finished" I said innocently.

" This is going to be good" Emmett commented. Alice and Rosalie giggled. Jasper just glared at me. I smiled at him.

" Jasper" I prolonged his name.

" Yes" he glared at me even more. I blinked twice.

" You know you love me" I state smiled. He rolled his eyes giving up the battle.

" Yes, Bella" he was curious.

" Nothing. Just checking" I said abruptly. Before turning to face Edward kissing him on the check.

" Bella is serious up to something" Alice said. I smiled at her. I was slightly giddy. I could see Jasper was feeling the effects. He was bouncing up and down slightly. He gave me a stone cold glare.

" I love you too" I said to him sweetly.

" Bella what are you up to?" Emmett asked. I got up off Edward walked over to Emmett pulling up off his seat. I grabbed his arm pulling out of the lunch room. People were staring I just smiled at them. I made sure we was out of ear shot.

" Well I am going to come into school tomorrow in army uniform with the confederacy flag. Then I will teach the lesson" I smiled at him. Emmett hugged me.

"You are a cool sister" he laughed. I pulled him forward so he would start walking into the lunchroom.

" Do you need my help?" he asked.

" Nope I am good just make sure Edward knows about the plan okay" I smiled at him. He nodded. Everyone was staring at us including are family when we walked into the room. I sat down on Edward again. The whole family looked confused. Emmett had a huge grin on his face. Alice was just coming out of vision. Edward rested his chin on my shoulder reading Alice's thoughts about the vision.

A smile washed over his face.

" Jasper, how did you ever put up with Bella, she is truly evil" Edward chuckled.

" Well we were just as bad as each other when we was younger" he smiled remembering the times we shared.

" yup, I guess you have lost your touch with older age" I said dramatically. A evil smile played across his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

Today I was going to put my brilliant plan into action, thanks to Emmett helping me plan I had a few extra surprises up my sleeve. It took me most of the night to find the right out outfit I wanted to wear to pull the ultimate stunt. It was full military gear, brand new the kind you see soldiers wear for the war zones now. I tried it all on. If you didn't know I was a girl you would think I was a skinny boy without any muscles. It was something I was lucky forward to at least I wouldn't have fanaticises in my head. It had been hard to block everything out recently with the relationship with Edward getting deeper than I planned.

Edward knew my plan but only the part of me teaching the history lesson that would be straight after lunch. It was perfect it gave me enough time for me to get the teachers permission to teach the lesson but also to change into my lovely outfit. With I was sure Jasper wouldn't approve of I have always been his little sister so for me to be dressed liked a solider would certainly piss him off.

What also worried me about Jasper that he was just as good as getting into trouble as me. When it came to things like this we was both as bad as each other , although I haven't been with him in a while so it might have lost his touch but nothing Jasper it would have only grown. When I first came to Forks with my family I thought it would be boring but I only just realised that this was going to be one of the best times of my life.

School was normal, nothing interesting happened. Emmett was grinning like a fool. He was more excited than me about this stunt. The teacher agreed that I could take over the class after a batted my eyelashes a few times. Men why are they so gullible. Anyway Jasper had been glaring at me all day waiting for me to do something stupid I guess. I knew he would be calculating every possible attack I could give, but nothing would prepare him for what Emmett had planned. Emmett was just as crazy as me, I like it me and Emmett working together to take down are brother Jasper. Now that's what you call bonding.

After the English was lunch so I decided to take a detour to the ladies room to get changed into my army uniform. After I got changes I tucked my hair in the army hat I was wearing making me look even more manly. Walking down the corridors saying I was getting strangle looks would be putting it lightly. I guess people thought it slightly weird that a young army 'guy' was at school. Little did they know that it was me. I felt slightly giddy thinking about it. Walking into the lunch room everyone stared at me. I looked straight at the Cullen's only three people on that table new who I was Edward, Emmett and Alice. Jasper just looked at confused as everyone else. I walked over to the table grabbing Edward's arm pulling him up before are lips crashed together. I heard people gasp in surprise. I also heard Jasper mumble. " Edward's gay". Edward wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. My arms rested on his shoulders. The kiss grew more passionate. I felt one of his arms move up my back before gently pulling it off letting my long hair cascade down my back. More people gasping in the shock that I wasn't a boy. We pulled away from each other.

I turned to the Cullen's who looked shocked. Jasper had his mouth slightly open staring at the two of us. Emmett started laughing pulling Rosalie out of her trance with earned him a smack round the head. Alice had the most goofy smile on her face, no doubt it had something to do with the vision she was keeping from us. I looked up at Edward who had a smug look of his face. He pulled my arm to that I would sit on his knee, I did. Jasper still looked shocked but so did half of the lunch room. Low mummers were growing louder.

" Can Vampires go into shock?" Emmett asked in a low voice seeing Jaspers reaction.

" I don't think so…" I answered. Jasper just stared at me with a blank, empty look of his face. I wonder what he was thinking. I decided to give him some privacy.

After 10 minutes of silence from the table the bell went. Looks like I have a class to get too. I couldn't help but smile I had made Jasper speechless. Walking into my classroom I saw the teacher look at me.

" For a dare" I told him. He smiled and nodded. I am guessing by that reaction he didn't mind the view that he got from this tight out fit. After 10 minutes everyone was in. They all looked at me when I started telling them that I was going to be teaching the lesson. After another 5 minutes of auguring I finally started my lesson.

To say that the students were going to get a interesting lesson was going to be putting it mildly, extremely mildly. I was going to start off by teaching them the basic's then I was going to let them to some role-playing. There is nothing more funny that embarrassing students. Okay there is Jasper. Speaking of Jasper where is Emmett with him. I looked at the clock on the wall a few minutes late. He must be having trouble with him.

The introduction was short I told them about the basic ideas they had and what they would have done to get the ideas. Also why some many people decided to fight in the war. After splitting them up into groups there where some moans, but I soon sorted them out. Just on cue there was a knock at the door. I walked over and opened it.

There standing in front of me was Jasper in a uniform looking like he was going to kill me. With Emmett placing a hand on his shoulder to stop him running away.

" I have you delivery Bella" Emmett boomed.

" Come on Jasper, lighten up" I smiled innocently at him he sighed giving up the battle that had already been lost. I grabbed his arm pulling him into the class room.

" Okay people the group that has the best role-play the girls in the group will have a date with Jasper" I announced. I heard the girls squeak in delight. I could feel the hatred rolling off him. I looked over to see his eyes pure black glaring at me. I smiled then blinked acting like I haven't done anything wrong. Slowly a cunning grin appeared on his face.

" And the boys in the group with get a date with Bella, with or without her uniform" he winked at the class. My mouth opened slightly in shock. I heard wolf whistles and the boys making the girls in the group work harder to get the prize. I turned to Jasper.

" I think this is going to be interesting" I mused.

" Agreed, I decided since there are girls and boys in the both groups why not let both of us suffer" I grinned at me. There was a glint of satisfaction in his eye.

10 minutes to the end of the lesson the groups showed there presentations. The teacher picked the best one. He also commented on how much work and the quality of the work was. I felt smug inside. Group B won the contest lucky for me there was only one boy in that group while Jasper had three girls. Pour Alice she was going to have to share her man for a bit… I wonder who is going to break the news to her.

* * *

**PLEASE READ ::: SUPER IMPORTANT**

**I have had some review commenting about my spelling and grammer, i would like to say i am sorry**

**for not being able to always check my work properly... but i hope that this chapter will be better in**

**that department then anyother..... SatinSilk Butterfly.**

**ALSO I WOULD LIKE TOO SAY THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS EVER REVIEWED  
**


	20. Chapter 20

After the class ended we only had a five minutes to get changed even at vampire speed it would be dangerous as the humans might see us. So we decided it would be the best if we stayed in are uniforms. The rest of school was the same, I still did get some looks from people who wasn't in my lunch room period. But it doesn't matter much. I still thought I looked hot in it.

On the way to the school parking lot I could help but notice the way that Alice was all over Jasper. But not in a bad, trampy was in the way she was cuddling him and I could see the lust in both their eyes. Wait make three I have just caught sight of Edward staring at me with the same lust filled eyes. This was going to be an interesting night.

The drive home was interesting I could see on Edward's face the inside battle that he was having with himself. He stopped the car outside my house. I noticed that my parents car has gone from the drive way. They were properly out hunting for a few days.

" Edward, would you like to come in?" I asked politely. I say the battle grow more violent.

" Okay" he said as his car door. Before I could even touch the handle on door it was already open with Edward smiling down at me.

Once we got in the house I walked straight into the kitchen. To see if my parents had left any clue to how long they was going to be and how long they were going to be. I found a note on the counter.

_Bella,_

_Me and Charlie have decided to go on a little hoilday_

_I know we didn't tell you about it and we are sorry we have run it passed the Cullen's and Carlisle and Esme are happy to look out for you while we are gone. It should only be for a month._

_Love Renee XX_

_P.S I have a phone call from Ellis.. He has transferred to a school in France now for the rest of the year. _

I sighed I was all alone is this big house. Edward came beside me looking at me up and down taking in my full figure.

I turned to him.

" So want to see my room?" I asked. He smiled.

" I would love too" he said politely I grabbed his hand entwining are fingers together. I lead him up the flights of stairs at human speed like the way are hands felt together. Once we got to my room I went over to my closet to change.

" You have an amazing room" I heard Edward comment.

" Thanks"

I couldn't be bother to changed after all so I just removed my boot and jacket with make me look like a boy. I walk to Edward again. Once his eyes locked on mine I heard his breath hitch. I smiled at him stepping closer.

" Edward"

" Yes" he breathed out.

" I need to tell you something" I looked straight into his eyes. I sucked in a unneeded breath. He nodded in confirmation that I could continue.

" I love you" I breathed. A smiled appeared on his face that touched his eyes.

" Isabella I love you too" My heart felt like it was on fire. Everything at that moment in time was perfect. I leaned in slightly to place a gentle kiss on his lips but he had other ideas. Soon I found myself pressed against the wall with my hand tangles in Edward's hair, while one of his hands slowly crept up my shirt. I felt him push harder against me as the kiss grew more fierce.

" EDWARD PUT BELLA DOWN" I heard a booming voice shout. We pulled away reluctantly, both had a confused look on are faces. We walked down the stairs to see Emmett and Jasper staring at us. Jasper looked like he was about to kill me .. Not Edward ME! And Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

" What's wrong with Jasper" I asked Emmett. Suddenly he was on the flooring laughing. I blinked a few times try to register what had just happened.

" Alice found out about are little stunt today" Jasper snapped. He seemed… frustrated. that's its. I started laughing. Jasper glared at me while Edward looked like I was crazy.

" Alice wont sleep with you will she" I managed to say before another fit of laughter cam over me. Jasper growled.

" So because Alice was let you have your fun…. We cant have are fun" Edward said shocked, but also saddened.

" Yep, that is basicly why we are here to make sure you too don't get up to anything frisky" Emmett added.

" Frisky?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

" You know getting down and dirty with it!" Emmett exclaimed. Me and Edward both sighed.

" So how long is she keeping this up?" Edward asked Jasper.

" Until the dates are over with so about three weeks" he moaned in frustrations.

"Three weeks?!" I said loudly throwing my hands up in the air in angry. Emmett chuckled.

" I don't know what you laughing about" I snapped.

" Three weeks, that's rough man" he chuckled.

" You have three weeks off as well" Jasper snapped. Emmett stopped laughing and looked like he had just been punched in the gut. Edward chuckled lightly at Emmett's discomfort.

" You cant do that" he shouted. Me and Jasper both glared at me. He looked scared.

" If Jasper catches you feeling and acting upon you lust with Rosalie, Jasper will mess with your emotions and I will electrify you" I smiled innocently this was going to be and interesting couple of weeks.

" Bella?" Edward asked.

" Yes"

" What is this I am heard about you going on a date with a human" he sounded hurt. I glared at Jasper.

" Jasper" I snarled. He smiled at me. " It was to make the history class work with ever group won got a date with me or Jasper… there was three girls in the group that won and only one boy in mine"

" So that's why Alice is angry?" he looked confused. We both nodded. A smiled crept across his face.

" Jasper you do know Alice isnt really mad, she is just making you suffer" Edward told us. Emmett started laughing again.

" I love have and evil pixie as a sister" he exclaimed. I shook my head, a mouth with the Cullen's is going to my very interesting indeed.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been two weeks now. Everyone was feeling the frustration building up for the last two weeks. Me and Edward didn't have it as bad as Jasper, Alice, Emmett or Rosalie. We was all downstairs in the Cullen's living room watching some cheese movie. Edward and I was stilling on the loveseat with me leaning on Edward as his arms wrapped around me. Emmett and Jasper was sat on the floor lending against the sofa squeezing stress balls to take out there frustrations while the girls was on the other side of the room on the sofa trying to keep themselves on it. All four had black eyes full of lust.

Half way though the movie a kissing sense happened. The four moaned while me and Edward just laughed. Esme and Carlisle came in to see what caused the noise. When they entered the room both faces where confused by the seating arrangements.

" What's going on?" Esme asked concerned.

" There all frustrated" Edward stated. Carlisle raised at eyebrow.

" Bella and Jasper made there history class more interesting, the winning group got to have a date with the two of them. Sadly for Jasper there was three girls in the group that won. When Alice found out she decided some revenge must me in order. Jasper decided if he couldn't have sex then Bella couldn't, Emmett laughed so now he cant." he explained the silent question asked. Carlisle let out a light chuckle.

" Show how come you and Bella can be close until Emmett and Rose or Alice and Jasper?" Esme asked.

We both shrugged. They nodded.

" Please Alice, and sorry" Jasper begged.

" Nope" she popped the 'p'

Jasper and Emmett groaned. The girls stiffened. I struggled more into Edward's chest. He sighed happily tightening his grip around me.

"Come on Alice… I cant take it anymore" Rosalie moaned I got up grabbing Edwards hand.

" Come on, lets leave these hormonal teenagers" I giggled. Walking out into the back garden with Edward holding his hand.

" Don't do anything I cant do" I heard Emmett shout. Edward shock his head.

" I want to show you some where" Edward told me. He grabbed my arm and started running. I was able to keep up with him. After 15 minutes running he stopped. I heard water crashing in the distance. He pulled me though the trees. It was beautiful. It was the top of the waterfall. I looked over the edge carefully it was a huge drop to the bottom. At the bottom I could clearly see that there where no rocks just a massive lake. I smiled at I turned back to Edward placing a soft kiss on his lips. I pulled away smiling. I bit my lip.

" You know I could totally go for a swim" I leaned closer to Edward kissing him. He raised an eyebrow. I smiled as I pulled him to the edge of the waterfall.

" Ready?" he asked.

" Yep"

With that we both jumped off the rock face. We didn't scream instead with let each other go, then getting into the driving position. It felt incredible falling so fast yet I was able to take in the surroundings. Plunging into the water was the amazing. I fell deeper and deeper until a reacted the bottom the thing was only shallow Edward would be able to stand up in it but I wouldn't. I looked over to my side to see Edward doing the same. He tore a quick glance at me before me both headed up to the surface. I was pushed up to the water taking in a breath I don't need. I heard Edward was I turned around he smiled at me. I swan over to him wrapping my legs round it waist. He looked puzzled at first.

" I cant touch the bottom" I shrugged he let out a laugh. Suddenly me and Edward was kissing. My hands were in his hair pulling his face closer to mine. His hand travelled lighting along my back until it reached my neck. The other hand was on the small of my back pushing me closer to him. Are kissing got more passionate before suddenly we was under water. I could have only guess that Edward pulled me down. I found something out. Vampires don't float they sink. After what seemed like days of kissing under water we finally pulled up for some unneeded air. I noticed it was dark and the sunlight had almost fade. The star had started shinnying.

" It's best we go home" Edward commented pulling me out of the water.

" True, we do have school in the morning" I let of a groan in frustration. Edward smiled at me.

" I love it when you get angry" he told me sweetly. I smiled at him as he grabbed my arm pulling me onto his back. Running though the forest of Edwards back. I have to say it was amazing. I have never felt anything like it, it was even more fun then running. We stopped at we reached the Cullen's back garden, I notice that we was still wet, not dripping but soaked. Walking into the living room I noticed all the family was watching us. Emmett had a huge grin on his face. Jasper looked confused. Alice and Rosalie just had the mouths open slightly. Carlisle and Esme looked at us with confused faces.

" What happened to you two?" Emmett asked wiggling his eyebrow.

" We went for a swim" I stated plainly. Edward wrapped his arms around me protectively.

" So how was your day?" I asked politely.

" Interesting" Esme and Carlisle asked with a laugh. The others glared at them, Jasper must have felt are confusion.

" They are having fun watching us all suffer" Jasper said " although everyone isn't suffering" Jasper added glaring at us. Edward laughed.

" That's because we CAN kiss without it leaning to sex" Edward noted at he pulled me up to his room.

I felt sorry for them, only one week left. Although I did have this strangle feeling that something bad was going to happen. Not bad ad I bad. Bad as in Jasper playing a joke.


	22. Chapter 22

Three weeks is nearly over this is a huge relief to Emmett, Jasper , Alice and Rosalie. As each day pasts the tension builds. At the moment Jasper and Emmett can't even be in the same room was there partners. It's very funny, they have even started going in separate cars to school because they can't bare to be in the small environment with there other half's.

Today is going to be the most painful but also happiest day so far as it is my date with the lad that won with his group nearly 3 weeks ago. I have been putting it off now but I knew sooner or later that I was going to have to go. I am but true to my word if nothing else.

The day went painful fast all to soon I was up in my room trying to find something to wear to for my 'date'. Edward was not impressed with the idea that I was off on a date with someone else but he realised that I would have to eventually. I decided to wear a white and blue knee high skirt with a plain white t-shirt on. I had blue bangles and a long blue beaded necklace. I wore some blue pumps as well. I wanted to wear something nice but simple, I also didn't want to give the poor boy the wrong idea on what this date actually was.

Walking into the restaurant I saw the boy standing there…. Jessie his name is. He waved at me gentle smiling. Once we got to the table he pulled my chair out like a gentleman. I have to say he must be the only human boy in Forks to have manners. I couldn't help but think about Edward all the way though the date, I wasn't bored or anything I was just wanted to get back home to see Edward and my family. I wanted to see if anyone had craved while I was okay. If it would be anyone it would be Emmett and Rosalie that I was sure of I mean they were complete sex addicts.

The 'date' was going well until half way though when we were disturbed by a rather angry Jasper who picked me chucked me over his shoulder and walked out of the restaurant. I was laughing all the time, they properly thought I was crazy. I could see the look in Jasper eyes pure black which meant one of three things

Lust

Hunger

Anger

I can only guess which one anger it was because by the time we was out of view over everyone Jasper started running back to the Cullen's house.

" Jasper put me down" I laughed at we walked into the front room. Edward and Emmett was sitting on the couch looking amused.

" Jasper" I screamed. He started laughing. I started hitting his chest. I sighed.

" Jasper please put me down" I asked it a sweet, innocent voice.

" Nope" he replied which sent Edward and Emmett in a fit of laughter.

" Esme, Help me" I begged as she walked out from the kitchen. She was trying so hard not to laugh.

" Jasper put Bella down" she order. He sighed dropping me onto the floor with a light thud. I sighed in frustration as I pulled myself up off the floor. Edward opened his arms in a sign he wanted me to sit of his lap.

" No way, you didn't help me" I childishly stuck my tongue out. Edward just shook his head.

" Why am I here anyway?" I asked glaring at Jasper.

" Well…" he looked down at his feet

" Jasper" I warned. He looked up with a cheeky grin on his face that when we was human he would make me forget me why I was mad at him.

" Well Bells" he muttered. " I thought that maybe…" he paused again.

" Forget it Jasper I don't care anymore" I said in frustration running my hand though my hair. Emmett chuckled.

" What wrong Bella" I heard Alice's voice from upstairs.

" Your husband is a pain in the ass" I moaned. I heard her giggle, I heard light footsteps travel along the hallway. Alice appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

" Jasper how have you upset Bella now?" she asked disappointed in him. He shrugged.

" I kidnapped her from her date but then again the lad was a creep so really she should be taking me for saving her from having to eat the food" he looked at me with a smug smile of his face. God it took all my strength not to smack it off him.

" Jasper you're a div you know that, why save me I haven't saved you from the two you have been on" I stated his gave me a sheepish grin. I shook my head finally seeing what he was getting at.

" I will save you from you date with Lauren, but only because I didn't have to eat the food" I smiled at him. He ran at me hugging.

" You're the best sister ever" he laughed.

" I don't know what is wrong with Jasper, its only Lauren" Alice stated. All four of us turned to her with a bewildered look on are faces.

" Only Lauren" Jasper choked. I started laughing at Jaspers horror for that statement. " She is horrible, she fake, she gross and she human" he moaned.

" Jasper you use to be human once you know" Edward told him.

" Yes but I never use to be like that" he said disgusted. I rolled my eyes.

" Whatever Jazzie poo we will save you from you date okay but it will be a different just be warned" Emmett warned.

" Jazzie poo" Alice questioned. Emmett shrugged.

" I like it" I added. Jasper rolled his eye at me.

" Be nice Jasper otherwise me and Bells wont save you" Emmett said he a serious voice. Jasper grumbled as he walked upstairs to get ready for his date with Laruen, this is going to be so much fun.


	23. Chapter 23

Jasper painfully slowly made his way to the car were he must drive to pick up Lauren. Me and Emmett couldn't help but laugh as Alice happily danced downstairs giving Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving him. He looked sad for a moment when he released that she wasn't going to save him like he thought she would. I thought it was funny. Shame he wont get rescued or at least he wont think he will get rescued. After 30 minutes Emmett was laying on the sofa and I was sitting upside down on the chair.

" Do you think its time to help Jasper?" I asked Emmett a wicked grin appeared on his face.

" Yes come on then" he grinned, jumped up off the sofa and grabbed my arm pulling me to the car. He pushed me in the passenger seat of his jeep. He was so happy and giddy I was surprised that he could drive the car properly.

" So what's the plan?" he asked excitedly.

" I don't know, lets just run with what's happening" I shrugged I haven't thought of a plan.

Once at the restaurant we took are seats which Emmett had made sure were hidden from plain sight of anyone else. Emmett had the most goofiest grin on his face I had ever seen in my life. It screamed trouble.

" So what are we going to do?" he whispered almost jumping out of his seat.

" I don't think I want to save him just yet… let him eat some human food before we save him" I suggested a wide smile appeared on his face with an evil twinkle in his eye.

We waited until there food came. Jasper looked like he was ready to throw up but started eating the food. I found finally came.

" Bella why did we order food?" Emmett asked.

" Well my dear brother, to throw at them of course" I smiled wickedly. Emmett gave a low chuckle before he grabbed a meat ball off the plate and throwing at Lauren. A loud squeak was heard in there directions before a loud screaming causing Lauren to run into the bathroom.

Jasper looked across from the table glaring in are direction. We smiled sweetly and innocently at him unluckily for us he didn't by it.

Lauren returned about ten minutes later face caked in make-up her dress pulled up to make it shorter. I saw Jasper cringe as she sat on his Jasper trying to gaze into his eyes. That gave me I idea. I made a bee line for the door making sure Emmett stayed were he was.

I was a girl with long blonde hair , bright shinning green eyes with a figure a human would die for. She was holding hands with a boy about her age but a more rough looking.

" Excuse me" I called as I made my way over to the couple. They both turned to me smiling. At least they were nice people.

" Hi, I was wondering if you could do something for me. You see me best friend is on a date from hell. As I true friend I feel it is my job to save him but I need your help" I paued. She nodded.

" Okay. I was hoping that you could maybe act like a mad girlfriend that just found out he was cheating on you. I will pay you £500 just act angry maybe cry or something" I offered.

"Okay were is he?" she asked a smile light my face.

I sat back down at my table Emmett waiting for me patiently I put my finger to my lips before pointing to Jaspers table. ' watch' I mouthed.

The girl I saw in the streets who's name was Emma stormed in the restaurant with a mad look in her eyes and tears running down her face. She was good. She glared at the staff that tried to approach her before stomping over to Lauren who was still sitting on Jasper knee.

" How dare you got out with this tart" She screamed in Jaspers face. Good…. I mean she was very good.

" I thought you loved me, you told me I was the one" She cried tears running down her face.

" It's over!" she screeched as she slapped Lauren across the face. Everyone in the restaurant cringed when her hand came in contact with her face. Emma stormed out the restaurant but not before giving me a smile and a wink. Jasper just looked shocked for a moment before Lauren jumped off his lap. Me and Emmett was in a fit of laughter that we didn't have control of.

Jasper made eye contact with me. His eyes black with angry they narrowed. Shit now I was in trouble.


	24. Chapter 24

I sat on Edward's lap waiting for Jasper to come in from his date. Lets just say as soon as his eyes turned black me and Emmett ran like the wind. I have never and I mean NEVER seen Jasper so angry. I shrugged just thinking about it making Edward's arms around me tighter. " I love you" he whispered into my ear causing me to shiver.

" I love you too" I whispered back focusing on the TV that we was currently watching. Alice skipped into the room with a wide smile plastered on her face. We sat watching the news channel for another ten minutes before a large growl came from outside. Edward automatically tightened his grip around me as he kissed my neck calming me.

" Were is she!" I heard Jasper exclaim as he streamed though the house. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on narrowing into slits.

" Hey Jasper" I whispered sweetly making him snarl. The rest of the Cullen's was in the room by this time.

" You evil women" he snarled causing me to smile.

" Why thank you" I smiled larger. He lunged for me I jumped out of Edward grip.

" No fighting in the house" I heard Esme yell.

" Alice your husband is being mean to me" I winced she smiled walking over to a crouching Jasper she gently touched the side for her face causing him to snap out of his behaviour. She jumped wrapping her small arms around his neck. He smiled kissing her softly.

" Your so whipped Jasper" Emmett laughed.

" But you know what they say about me that aren't whipped?" Carlisle spoke cuddling Esme as I sat back down on Edward.

" There single" Esme finished. I glanced at me family. That what they were my family. I knew that I would be with them forever. Me and Emmett winding up Jasper making him smile. My best friend. My lover. My brothers and sister. But also another set of parents.

This is were I belong.


End file.
